YukiOnna
by tsuki-nin
Summary: Qué tan lejos están un espíritu de las nieves de la irreverente Uzumaki Haruko? Sólo el destino podrá saberlo, y mientras, sufrimiento y tragedia en un recuento fiel de su vida. Lo sabrán futuras generaciones? Pienso que sí.


**Capítulo I**

"**La Infancia**"

* * *

Sé que dije que tengo una lista de prioridades, bien? Pero yo no dije nada sobre nuevos fics! Ahora que he subido este capítulo no puedo subir más, porque sino no me atendría a mi palabra. Además estoy escribiendo el de Kirikura to Kousen, así que no desesperen.

Respecto al nombre de Fem!Naru no me decidía. Al principio pensé en ponerle un nombre cualquiera y se acabó, pero no me gusta ser así… Al principio Naruto igual (he visto una historia dónde lo hacían) pero después me dije nooo, qué va, cómo va a ser posible?! Y luego Naruta, ése nombre taaan popular en fandom para la pobre Fem!Naru pero no, qué horror. Y luego Naruko, el nombre que le ponen a la versión de Naruto en el Oiroke no jutsu pero no! Y buscando y buscando me topé con Haruko (春子 niña de la primavera). Me pareció justo el nombre ideal para Fem!Naru (además se parece a Naruko XD n.n).

Por si mis descripciones les confunden (más vale prevenir que lamentar):

http : / / media . photobucket . com / image / naruko / sesshoumarulover / naruto / groups / naruto % 20guys / naruto / naruko / IMG_000243. gif ? o = 810

Fem!Naru. Incluso lleva el pelo del mismo largo que yo la imagino. Respecto a la cara, quítenle la grasita, cómo si fuera una adulta. Tengo mis motivos. Quiere decir que la cara le queda más angulosa. Sin los espacios.

**Capítulo:** 31 páginas.

**Fanfiction:** 31 páginas.

**Disclaimer**: Claramente estos personajes no me pertenecen porque Kishimoto le da demasiadas vueltas a los asuntos.

_Este fanfic está dedicado a Sabaku no Mika quien dijo que le hacía ilusión y que por culpa de ella no pude pegar el ojo durante varias noches hasta escribirlo (no, hablo en serio). Con mucho cariño:_

_Tsuki-nin._

_

* * *

_

Con los ojos muy abiertos y nerviosa por su entrada a la Academia a sus tiernos seis años estaba una niña. Tenía ojos azules enormes y puros, piel color bronce –muy perfecto para ser canela-, tres marquitas en cada mejilla y cabello larguísimo rubio recogido en una coleta –tan largo que se podría sentar en él-. El corte de pelo era irregular podría decirse, aunque ella no tuviese. No se lo había cortado desde nunca. Y como vestimenta tenía una camiseta blanca con una espiral naranja estilizada en ella y unos pantalones cortos de denim.

Entró en el imponente edificio, sus compañeros de clases eran tres años más grandes que ella (1), o al menos eso había dicho el viejo.

Se encaminó por el polvoriento camino y observaba todo con suma atención. Había un columpio, como en el parque donde solía jugar sola. No sabía cual era su clase, pero no quería preguntarle a los demás adultos. Siempre la trataban como si no existiese. Hasta ella se daba cuenta. El viejo le había dicho que buscara a un tal 'Iruka'. Y eso hizo.

Después de dar vueltas por todo el patio se sentó en el columpio algo tristona apartada de la gente, y de los niños que llegaban con sus padres. Ya estaba acostumbrada a escenas como ésta. Decidió no darle color así que se dedicó a mecerse. El ruido atrajo la atención de algunos niños, pero los padres la apartaron de su dirección y la miraron con ojos vacíos y fríos como si no existiera. Ella los miró con rencor, y ellos apartaron la mirada mascullando cosas por lo bajo como "demonio" o "bakemono". Lo que le importaba.

Se quedó meciéndose. Ni siquiera sabía leer y escribir, pero estaba segura de que podría con esto. Tal vez mañana se enteraría cual era su salón de clases.

Se hacía tarde, así que estaba corriendo. Tenía cabello chocolate de un largo aceptable, recogido en una coleta. Llevaba el típico chaleco chuunin verde claro. Sus pasos resonaban por la calle –que no estaba pavimentada-. Ya iba llegando al edificio circular –que en cierta manera emulaba a la Torre Hokage- cuando escucha un suave crujido ir y venir. Ve en el patio a una niña. Ya las clases estaban por comenzar. Está meciéndose en el columpio del árbol, el crujido que había escuchado es el roce de la cuerda contra la dura corteza.

-Oye! –lo ignoró totalmente, así que subió el tono de voz-. OYE!

Esta vez si logró captar su atención, pero sólo le respondió un descortés "qué quieres?", en vez de un "diga". Le tendría que llamar la atención a sus pa… La reconoció por las marcas en la mejilla. Era la niña demonio.

Se paró en seco y sintió un dolor en su pecho cuando pensó en sus padres. Había escuchado algo sobre que el Hokage la hizo entrar en la Academia. En fin, habría que atenerse al trabajo. Por algo había decidido ser profesor. Fue hasta ella y se presentó.

-Hola, soy Umino Iruka, estás buscando tu salón de clases?

Cuando escucho su nombre fue como si el sol hubiese bajado a la tierra: la más radiante sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Hai! Iruka, me puedes mostrar el camino?

Y luego le tendió una carta que el viejo le había mandado a entregar. Contrario a lo que esperaba de esa niña, la carta estaba en buenas condiciones, con el sello oficial intacto; así que después de decirle "es Iruka-sensei para ti" con un deje molesto la abrió y la empezó a leer, su cara se iba poniendo más enfadada mientras leía.

_Umino Iruka:_

_Ya no puedo seguir cuidando de ella, la presión del Consejo es demasiada. Sé que no debería pedirte esto debido al asunto de tus padres, pero te adjudico la condición de guardián de Uzumaki Haruko. Sé que siempre cumples tu deber y no harás nada en contra de la responsabilidad que te he encomendado, por eso eres mi mejor opción._

_Adjunta a esta carta está el certificado de nacimiento que te ratifica como guardián de ella._

_Velarás por ella en caso de necesidad. Serás su sensei. Si bien es cierto que su sensei será Kouga en la Academia tienes que enseñarle a leer y escribir porque no sabe. Y también deberás verificar si el pago del alquiler de su apartamento llega a dónde está destinado._

_Gracias,_

_Atte._

_Sandaime Hokage._

En el sobre estaba el dichoso certificado. Iruka estaba algo molesto con esto, y era natural para él estar resentido, pero ahora tenía una responsabilidad. Como si no tuviera un par de alumnos huérfanos de los que el podría ser el guardián. A sus 16 años era bastante sobresaliente como chuunin, pero le habían asignado la Academia porque se llevaba bien con los niños.

-Haruko, sígueme. Y escucha atentamente lo que digo. Después de clases te reunirás conmigo y te enseñaré a leer y escribir, y te quedarás toda la tarde conmigo, entendido?

-Ajá.

Realmente no le estaba escuchando, estaba más concentrada en mirar a su alrededor que en escucharle. Sólo le oía. Era todo tan emocionante.

-Este es mi despacho.

Le mostró una puerta.

-Eh! Y yo no voy con usted en el mismo salón?

-No, mis alumnos están un año por encima de ti.

-Oh. Eh, eh, eh! –empezó a dar saltitos mientras lo seguía-. Y entonces me va a enseñar a dibujar letras, eh?

-Dibujar letras?

-Claro! Yo escuché a unas señoras hablando que el verdadero arte de hacer kanji es dibujarlos. Sea lo que sea a lo que se refirieran –sonrió ampliamente mostrando esos desagradables colmillos que casi se salían de la comisura de los labios-.

-Supongo.

Torció la boca al ver los colmillos que enante no había notado.

-Doushita? –preguntó la niña parpadeando varias veces y deteniéndose-.

-Eh? Ah, nada, nada! –dijo moviendo las manos de forma exagerada-.

* * *

-Y esto?

-Es un katakana ro.

-Agh! –se tiro de los cabellos-.

-_Eso es algo exagerado._

-Todos son iguales!!

-No, no lo son, mira…

Enseñar a Haruko a leer y escribir estaba probando ser una tarea titánica.

-Por qué no dejamos esto un rato? –propuso Haruko y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entre las piernas, y lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules-. Irukaaaa! Cuál es tu comida favorita? La mía es sushi, pero siempre lo quito la cosa rosada de adentro que no sabe bien –todo esto lo decía mientras hacía mímica con las manos como quitándole el pescado al sushi-.

-Pero si el pescado es lo que hace al sushi, sushi.

-Qué asco!

Siguió quejándose mientras Iruka reflexionaba._ Realmente será un monstruo? Si es como cualquier niña, hasta odia el pescado_. Súbitamente sus pensamientos cambiaron al ver los colmillos y las marcas en las mejillas. _No, aún es un demonio_.

* * *

Iruka no siempre tenía tiempo para Haruko, así que no podía verificar lo del dinero del alquiler. Como no podía hacerlo, muchas veces Haruko estaba hambrienta porque tenía que usar el dinero de la comida. Tenía hambre, y eso la inquietaba y eso molestaba a Kouga-sensei, y entre tanto regaño no podía prestar la atención debida en clase.

Estaba sentada en un callejón, entre dos olorosos botes de basura cuando escuchó a dos aldeanos hablar. Era el tiempo de la cosecha del arroz. Y los agricultores necesitaban ayuda. Ellos pagaban bien.

-Ya hay que recoger el arroz.

-Eh? En serio?!

-Seh, pero qué pereza –comentó rascándose detrás de la cabeza-.

-Cha! Pero necesito algún dinerito. Además ellos pagan el precio justo sin importar tu condición.

_Sin importar tu condición. Precio justo._ Estas dos cosas sonaban continuamente en la cabeza de Haruko. _Pediré hortalizas a cambio._ Ilusionada –y con hambre- se fue corriendo hasta los campos de Konoha –que por cierto quedaban en las afueras de la aldea- ignorando las miradas de disgusto de los dos aldeanos, que después se pusieron a hablar de mujeres y sobre la emergente actriz Yukie Fujikaze. Como quedaban tan lejos llegó en la tarde. Lo bueno es que casi no había gente. Lo malo es que llegaría tarde a su casa.

Corrió hasta el cobertizo de un agricultor, por todas las pisadas que había por ahí, allí debía ser dónde entrevistaban a la gente. Estaba abierto, y un hombre estaba agachado metiendo enseres en un zurrón.

-Ou-san!

Era una voz excesivamente infantil. Volteó a mirar asombrado a ver quién se apersonaría a semejantes horas para solicitar empleo en su cosecha. Claro que quedaban bastantes vacantes porque era un gran terrateniente pero ciertamente no esperaba a una niña pequeña.

-Qué quieres gaki? –dijo distraídamente sin mirarla-.

-Quiero trabajar! –dijo firmemente y con resolución-.

Se empezó a reír como si le hubieran echado una buena broma, se paró y miró a la ingenua que le estaba pidiendo una tarea titánica. De inmediato una nube negra se vislumbró en sus ojos chocolates. Se plisó el jinbei (1) –que también lo usaban para el campo- y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Por favor…

-No le doy empleo a gente como tú.

Haruko tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Sabía que debía tratar de convencer a este individuo porque sería más o menos lo mismo con todos los demás ya fuesen ricos o pobres.

-Onegai –se hincó de hinojos con la frente contra el piso-. Onegai! Haré el trabajo de dos de sus hombres!

Estaba sorprendido, pero la pequeña estaba muy decidida. De todas maneras nunca podría hacer el trabajo de dos hombres sola.

-No podrías jamás.

-Sí lo haré –lo miró con decisión-. Así sea que tenga que trabajar hasta la madrugada sin descanso!

-Hum. Vamos a ver.

Esto si le había llamado la atención. Puede que fuese un monstruo y todo, pero no podía resistirse a hacer dos trabajos por el precio de uno. Claro, la codicia a veces puede más que el miedo.

-Te quiero ver en la mañana gaki.

-Ano… En la mañana no puedo. No puedo venir en la tarde?

-Como desees –le hizo un ademán para que la siguiese-.

Le señaló una parcela bien grande, que debía ser trabajada por dos hombres. Las de las mujeres eran ligeramente más pequeñas. Haruko se sintió descorazonada al ver algo tan grande, pero haciendo tripas corazón dijo "bien!" y se marchó a casa corriendo. Ni siquiera dijo gracias. Pero eso a Takehiko no le importaba mientras ese pequeño demonio cumpliera su palabra.

Era muy de noche, y torcía por calles, callejones y toda clase de recovecos para mirar a casa, sin reparar en que un par de ojos la observaban muy atentamente con malicia profunda.

* * *

'Pácate!', sonó la mano de Kouga-sensei enfrente del lugar de Haruko. Había estado dormitando en clase otra vez y estaba bastante delgada. No dormía ni comía casi desde hace unos días, ayudando ese agricultor raro.

-Si vas a seguir así Uzumaki-san, mejor ve al baño y enjuágate la cara.

-Haaaai –sonó más como un bostezo que a una respuesta-.

Se fue dando tumbos del salón de clases. Fue hasta el baño y casi se desmaya ahí mismo, pero el dolor punzante en su espalda era más fuerte que su falta de sueño y de comida.

Llenó el lavamanos y sumergió la cara de lleno en el agua fría, fue tan repentino, que sintió como se levantó al instante. Se quitó la camiseta que siempre llevaba y agarro de esa agua fría y se humedeció la espalda. Le pulsaba la piel encima de los omóplatos, hinchada y morada. Tenía moretones por cargar los fardos de arroz y eso lo tenía que repetir hasta la madrugada para poder completar su cuota de trabajo, un trabajo que a adultos les demoraba un par de horas.

Se mordió los labios para no escapar el gemido de la sensación de la fría agua contra su tierna piel. No se preocupaba por los moretones. Siempre desaparecían antes de que le dolieran más por el trabajo. Mientras ocurriese eso no tenía ningún problema en seguir aguantando.

Su estómago hizo un ruido bastante sonoro reclamando comida. No tenía comida ahora mismo. Se cayó de rodillas. Realmente tenía hambre. Se devolvió a clases ignorando a su estómago. En casa tenía muchas frutas y verduras de su pago trabajando. Y ya creía que tenía uno o dos quintales de arroz así que estaba bien. Sólo debía encontrar tiempo para comer porque entre el trabajo, la Academia y las lecciones de Iruka la estaban matando.

Sus huesudos brazos se hacían evidentes a la diáfana luz del baño. A simple vista se notaban las costillas. Se puso de nuevo la camiseta y se durmió. Más tarde Kouga-sensei le daría la regañina de su vida, pero primero lo primero.

* * *

Con mucha dificultad pasó el año. Feliz se fue a un parque a ver si encontraba un compañero de juegos. Se fue a la caja de arena, y trató de conversar con otro niño, pero sólo la ignoró como había visto a sus padres hacer.

-Hola!

-Hn.

Cuando la madre se dio cuenta se dirigió hasta ella muy decidida, levantó la mano.

* * *

Empezó a recoger los papeles desordenados, llenos de kanjis y kanas bastante aceptables. Después se fijó en el estuche de plástico azul transparente encima del escritorio de madera. _Olvidó su cartuchera, qué descuidada_. Suspiró y la recogió; por lo que le había escuchado hablar entre sus interminables monólogos a los que no les prestaba casi atención se encontraba en el parque.

Recogió un pequeño portafolios en el que llevaba la cuenta de las calificaciones de sus estudiantes y se marchó por la puerta. Qué suerte que era sábado y sólo tenía que trabajar medio día. Buscó al demonio por todas partes.

Cuando llegó al parque escuchó el sonido de una bofetada, allí estaba una señora alta y de cabello negro ofendida, cargando a su hijo de no más de cinco años, alejándolo de Haruko. Haruko tenía la cubeta del niño en la mano, y se sostenía la mejilla, mirando al suelo, contrariada.

Dejó el cubo rojo en la arena, se levantó y se fue a unos columpios lejanos y empezó a mecerse. Las personas que estaban cerca se alejaron. A Iruka le dio curiosidad qué iba a hacer, y se quedó el resto de la tarde, absorto, observándola.

Cuando la gente se hubo ido Haruko empezó a hacer toda clase de maromas en los otros juegos, hacer el pino por todo el tubo del subibaja, hacer medias lunas en la resbaladilla –y a zurrarse también-, y luego se fue corriendo a su apartamento. Esto pareció sacar a Iruka de su trance, así que se fue tras ella para darle la tonta cartuchera.

Haruko estrelló la puerta. Poco después, Iruka entró, y en el piso, al lado, estaba llorando de una manera muy extraña. No hacía ruido. Eso le llamó la atención a Iruka en sobremanera porque los monstruos no lloraban. Le chocaba con las ideas que tenía en su cabeza.

Tenía la cabeza sobre las rodillas, juntas porque los brazos abrazaban sus piernas. Miraba el piso.

-Por qué lloras?

-Iruka-sensei!

Lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba encontrárselo en su apartamento. Como respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa él le tendió la cartuchera. La rubia la tomó y la puso a un lado suyo y se empezó a restregar las lágrimas para que no la viese así.

-Por qué lloras?

Rompió en lágrimas otra vez, silenciosamente, pero cuando empezó a hablar su voz se quebró. _Puedo confiar en Iruka-sensei, ne? Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo_. Hipaba.

-To-todo el mundo me dice que s-s-soy un -hipido- m-monstruo! Pero yo he escuchado las historias y-y-y l-l-os monstruos no sienten! –a medida que iba hablando alzaba el tono de la voz-. Se comen niños! Y-yo no como niños -hipido-. Y-y-yo no soy un monstruo. Yo siento tristeza! Yo siento soledad! YO SIENTO!

Sollozos. Era lo único que resonaba en la cabeza de Iruka, mientras abría mucho los ojos –y los hubiese abierto como platos si no hubiera un límite-. Había estado equivocado todo este tiempo? Había sometido su mente a unos prejuicios sin razón de ser? Había permitido que otros dañaran a una niña porque él creía que era un demonio?

Después de todo, había sido un mal cuidador. Ahora lo entendía todo. Es decir, como shinobi el conocía la historia del Yondaime a fondo y sabía lo del sello, pero como niño –porque tenía diecisiete- tenía que echarle la culpa a alguien, y asumiendo que ella y el demonio eran uno había sido la solución más fácil –como para la mayoría de los aldeanos-. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente, y se acuclilló al lado de ella.

-Sí… No eres un monstruo.

-Iruka-sensei... –abrió sus ojazos-.

La abrazó. Sintió algo bajar por sus mejillas, y se las tocó. Se recostó contra la pared –aún la seguía abrazando-. La rubia se sonrojó y refregó su cabeza contra su pecho. Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormida. Iruka decidió seguir su ejemplo.

Después de lo que le pareció cinco minutos se levantó y se dio cuenta que Haruko se aferraba a él como la vida misma aunque estuviese dormida.

-Ey, Haruko.

Ronroneó y volvió la cabeza para otro lado. Se rió un poco, se veía gracioso. Lentamente abrió sus ojos azules y parpadeó, mirando a Iruka-sensei varias veces.

-Mmm…

-Vamos, levanta, no seas perezosa!

-No estamos en tu horrible despacho! Deje de apurarme! Tengo sueño! Es domingo y quiero dormir! Eres tan…

-Estás encima mío.

-Oh –se sonrojó-.

Se paró enseguida y dio un salto como a dos metros de distancia de Iruka. _Tan fuerte para una niña de ese tamaño?_

-Gomen ne, Iruka sensei –decía mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza-.

-Está bien, vamos, ve a bañarte!

-Nah, qué pereza –se cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza, torciendo la boca-.

Iruka suspiró. Sí que era desordenada con su vida. Claro, nunca tuvo nadie que la guiara ni que le dijera qué hacer.

-Comamos!

Se fue al rincón de la cocina/comedor/sala en dónde estaban la alacena y el fregador y el desayunador de fórmica azul, y abrió la lacena de puertas blancas, mostrando un interior lleno de comestibles. Agarró un pepino, lo lavó y se lo comió sin más –sin cocinar, cortar, limpiar ni nada-.

-De dónde sacaste tanta comida?

-Qué? Quieres? –le tendió el pepino mordisqueado-.

-Acaso la has robado?

-Nah! Yo me la consigo Iruka-sensei –le dedicó una ancha sonrisa con los ojos cerrados-.

Suspiró por enésima vez. Increíble. Se le ocurrió una idea. Después de todo, quería rectificar por la escasa atención que le había prestado –y eso que ella estaba a su cargo- durante todo este tiempo.

-Y si te llevo a comer algo muy rico?

-Kyah! En serio Iruka-sensei?

-Sí –dijo alzando el dedo índice en posición de sabelotodo-, mi comida favorita. Además es bbb.

-Qué es bbb?

-Bueno, bonito y barato.

-Bueno y barato? Vamos!

Agarró al pelicastaño de la maga y empezó a tirar de él hasta que estuvieron media cuadra en dirección norte lejos del apartamentucho de Haruko, y se paró en seco.

-Etto… Dónde es?

Al sensei no le quedó más remedio que estamparse la mano contra su cabeza de la exasperación. La tomó de la mano hasta un lugar pequeño en una calle bastante concurrida.

-Ichi… -intentó leer-. Cuál es el que sigue?

-Raku. Ichiraku.

-Ichiraku Ramen! –exclamó contentísima con los brazos abiertos al cielo-. Ya sé leer!

El restaurante, en sí, no era nada del otro mundo. Lo que Haruko había leído estaba escrito en el noren (2) blanco del restaurante. Una modesta fondita, en la parte de atrás una cocina, asientos circulares y baratos de vinilo caoba y una barra dónde comer de fórmica gris.

-Teuchi-san! –llamó Iruka-.

-Ah! Iruka! Te apareciste por fin!

-Seh –se apoyó en la barra-, eso parece.

Teuchi era un hombre maduro, de cabeza calva sobre la cual iba una pañoleta blanca atada, robusto, con un happi (3) encima en el que se leía el nombre del restaurante, y tenía los pantalones de un jinbei blanco.

Por un momento observó a Haruko con dureza, pero Teuchi era bastante democrático –si le pagabas, claro está- así que le importaba un comino quién eras mientras consumieses en vez de quedarte charlando sentado y robándole los puestos a los verdaderos clientes, que son los que van directo a su asunto -comer-.

-Dos miso ramen!

-Dos miso ramen saliendo! –se puso a cocinar-.

Puso los humeantes tazones enfrente de ellos. Haruko inhaló ese olor, de verdad era la mejor comida –o al menos eso le decía el olor-. Teuchi e Iruka empezaron a hablar amigablemente, en eso Iruka mirá de reojo a Haruko y casi se cae de su asiento cuando descubre que ya se ha terminado todo su ramen –y eso que era un tazón bastante grande para una niña de ese tamaño-.

-Ya te lo acabaste?! Tan pronto!

-Hai! –le tendió el tazón a Teuchi-. Quiero más!

Teuchi sólo alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Iruka, pero como él estaba con los ojos cuadrados mirando el insaciable apetito de Haruko suspiró, y le sirvió otro tazón.

-Qué? Pero ni me preguntaste! –protestó Iruka-.

-Chaa, pero deja comer a la nena, no ves que desfallece de hambre? –observaba divertido mientras Iruka sacaba su billetera y miraba cuánto dinero tenía-.

-Eso es lo que me temo –suspiró-.

Escuchó unos sonidos, de sorber, y cuando miró Haruko ya había terminado su segundo tazón de ramen. _Esto es una exageración_. Las cejas le temblaban.

-Vaya, estoy haciendo buen negocio hoy –bajó la voz y en tono confidencial con la mano y hablándole al oído díjole Teuchi a Iruka-. Qué bueno que yo no soy el que la va a alimentar cuando sea grande.

-Quiero más! –exclamó con una sonrisa radiante extendiéndole otra vez el tazón a Teuchi-.

-Con gusto!

Le sirvió otro tazón, que Haruko se comió como en minuto y medio. Iruka apenas iba por la mitad del suyo y estaba considerando que eso sería lo único que comería por el resto de la mañana.

-Ya estoy llena! –anunció para el regocijo de Iruka-. Arigatou, Iruka-sensei! –Se cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se fue caminando-.

-No hay de qué Haruko!

Su largo cabello rubio ondeaba atado en la colita. Agarró uno de los callejones que usaba como atajo para llegar a casa. Empezó a tararear alegremente una canción que había escuchado en la calle. Alguien la arrojó contra unos cubos de basura.

Cuando se volteó masajeándose la espalda para ver a su misterioso agresor, él caminaba tranquilamente, con su pelo largo contoneándose con la brisa. Le agarró el cuello y la besó.

* * *

Se derrumbó en el entarimado de madera de su piso. Se sentía mal y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su piel olía extraño, a ese señor, y aún tenía ese extraño sabor en la boca. Se limpió el amargo líquido blanco de la comisura de los labios. No podía ni pararse de lo mucho que dolía. Además el hijo de perra le había hecho cicatrices por todos lados, así que otras partes de su cuerpo también le escocían.

Se quitó el pantalón. No servía ya, estaba todo ensangrentado, lo tenía que lavar; en general el suéter estaba bastante bien pero olía horrible. Se terminó de desvestir y cerró la puerta. En realidad no había por qué, si total nunca nadie pasaba por ahí, pero tenía que tener decencia. Se puso en la misma posición en que Iruka la encontró el día anterior, temblaba, no obstante, temblaba de rabia.

El cabello se le venía adelante –la cola se le había roto durante la agresión-. Se sintió despechada. Odiaba su cabello. Era largo. Era sedoso. Era como el de _él_. Miró sus manos un momento, se arrodilló en lugar de estar recostada, agarró dos mechones grandes de sus cabellos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que cayeron al piso.

Sin importar el dolor agarró otros dos mechones. Siguió así durante un buen rato, pero seguía teniendo mucho cabello en la cabeza. Se incorporó con mucha dificultad y caminó hasta su cuarto y agarró unas tijeras en la cómoda y se picó el cabello hasta que estuvo satisfecha.

Ahora tenía un corte muy irregular que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda. Sin siquiera agarrar una toalla se fue derecho al baño. Una vez adentro, abrió la pluma, y sin importarle el duchazo de agua fría se limpió la sangre y se frotaba con una esponja obsesivamente. Quería quitarse el olor de ese hombre de encima; sólo le había hecho daño, que se creía ese… ese… Teme. Sí, que se creía?

Se frotó la piel hasta que le quedó roja y cuando sus piernas no la pudieron sostener más por el dolor punzante de entre ellas se desplomó, y con el agua fría corriendo sobre ella –estaba tirada en el piso del baño- se durmió. Sola y sin nadie en quién confiar.

* * *

El lunes todos se burlaron de ella por su nuevo corte de pelo. Para reprimir las lágrimas, se mordió los labios con sus colmillos superlativos hasta que le salió sangre y los ignoró completamente. A sus siete años no era fácil de aguantar. Luego seguían las lecciones con Iruka, lo único bueno del día. Ni siquiera le agradaba mucho Kouga-sensei –pero Mizuki-sensei sí, le daba dulces y estaba a cargo de la clase de último año-.

Con un cuaderno y la cartuchera bajo el brazo se fue hasta el despacho de Iruka, refunfuñado acerca de "estúpidos compañeros de clase". Sus notas estaban bajando, y es que Kouga-sensei ya no le prestaba tanta atención como antes, y se acercaba otra vez la cosecha de arroz, y ahora tenía que hacer el trabajo de tres hombres. Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente. Iruka enseguida notó lo triste que estaba –normalmente llegaba henchida de felicidad y hablando-. Se fijó, y notó que tenía el pelo mucho más corto de lo que lo tenía antes, y pensó que había tratado de imitar los estilos de pelo corto de las otras niñas –todas las que iban a la Academia sus madres les cortaban el pelo-.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada –tiró sus enseres encima del pupitre de Iruka-.

-Anda dime… -estaba tratando de ser un poco más comprensivo, pero estaba acostumbrado a tener malos pensamientos de ella-.

-Es este estúpido cabello! –se exasperó, y cambió repentinamente su tono de voz a uno cansado-. Ya podemos empezar?

-Bien –de repente una idea le cruzó la cabeza-. No quieres que te lo arregle?

-En serio sensei? Pero usted es un hombre! Qué vas a saber de cortar pelo? –le dirigió una mirada a la coleta de Iruka, que las puntas parecían bastante irregulares-.

Iruka captó la mirada y se soltó el cabello, "lo ves así sólo porque está recogido", le explicó. Cayó suavemente sobre sus hombros, formando una perfecta línea recta. La rubia se sonrojó. Sacó unas tijeras de un cajón de su escritorio y sentó a Haruko en sus piernas, lo que la hizo volverse como un tomate.

-Mi madre me solía cortar el cabello –inclinó la cabeza de Haruko y para que no se moviera posó su mano sobre su hombro-, pero desde que se murió lo hago yo. Al principio me…

-Ano, Iruka-sensei, como murió tu mamá?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso –le apretó el hombro tan fuerte que Haruko siseó, sin embargo se dio cuenta y dejó de hacerle daño-.

Los mechones dorados de cabello caían suavemente hasta tocar el agrietado piso de cemento. Luego se paró de la silla y sentó a Haruto en ella, y le hizo una galluza hasta las cejas. No sabía nada de nada de cortes de chicas, pero decidió tomar como modelo una de las niñas de su salón para hacerle el corte a su imagen y semejanza. Delante de las orejas le cortó dos flequillos que le hacían cosquillas dentro. (4)

-Ya está.

-Bien! No me gustan las tijeras.

-No parece.

Los dos rieron.

* * *

Le apretó el cuello un poco más.

-Ah!

Llevó sus manos hasta agarrar la muñeca de aquel hombre. Le faltaba el aire, le era más difícil respirar. La otra mano se metía en lugares indebidos.

-Q-quién eres? –le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Sonrió macabramente. Jugueteó un rato con su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y metiendo la lengua en su oído.

-Ah!

-Soy un fantasma, una aparición.

La arrojó al piso. Nunca antes se le habría podido ocurrir que los fantasmas daban tanto miedo. Gritó y se retorció cuando sintió un dolor agudo que la hería por dentro y por fuera. De verdad odiaba a este malnacido.

* * *

La respuesta a sus problemas llegó un día que estabas sentada al lado de unos cubos de basura tratando de estudiar el **Kawarimi no jutsu** –pero tenía demasiado poca paciencia para eso-. Unos hombres se estaban riendo mientras hojeaban una revista.

Asomó la cabeza y en la portada vio a una mujer desnuda con las piernas abiertas, con demasiadas curvas. Estaban como embobados por esa tontería.

-Y por eso las risitas? Ni que fuera gracioso!

Uno de ellos ni se podía mover de tanto mirar, pero cuando el otro le quitó el material de enfrente dejó de estar en ese raro estado de hipnosis.

Claro que en ese momento ni se le ocurrió que esto pudiese tener alguna repercusión en su vida. Qué triste.

* * *

Estaba paseando por la aldea. No tenía nada qué hacer y simplemente estaba silbando con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca, andando despreocupadamente y contenta porque era una tarde muy bonita. Estaba atardeciendo y todo se veía precioso.

Decidió ir al lago para ver los reflejos iridiscentes del sol sobre su superficie –jamás usaría una palabra tan complicada-. La brisa le llegaba. Entrecerró los ojos agradeciendo la cálida sensación.

Al lado del lago se estaba tan bien, tan fresco. Siguió caminando por el reborde, observando de cuando en cuando el terraplén cubierto de hierba que la separaba de la orilla, así durante un rato, hasta que escuchó unos sollozos ahogados.

Al acercarse a la fuente del sonido, descubrió que era un niño de pelo azabache puntiagudo que estaba encorvado sentado en el borde del pequeño muelle que no se adentraba mucho en el lago. Estaba vestido todo de negro.

Miró su espalda fijamente hasta que el otro de alguna manera lo sintió y volteó a ver quién lo observaba con tanto detenimiento. Ambos contuvieron el aliento por lo que vieron.

Haruko nunca había visto un niño tan guapo en su vida, ni tampoco una con una mirada tan triste –aparte de la suya cuando estaba sola-. No era una piel especialmente delicada –que podía esperarse de la piel de un niño-, pero era lisa y uniforme, toda de porcelana; y unos ojos tan negros que te podías hundir en aquellas profundidades abismales de pesar.

El niño se sonrojó imperceptiblemente. Esa niña era tan linda. Jamás había visto una niña cuyo cabello resplandeciese como el oro a la luz del sol o que sus ojos se abriesen tanto y destellasen de curiosidad tanto como los de ella. Normalmente se sonrojarían, pero ésta le miraba perpleja. Su piel parecía tan suave, y parecía no saber quién era él, ni le importaba.

Los ojos se veían tan acuosos, como el agua del lago. Y a diferencia de la mayoría de las niñas su pelo no era hasta la nuca, sino que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Después de un rato mirándose, Haruko, con la misma sencillez con que había mirado al niño pelinegro, apartó la mirada y empezó a caminar animadamente silbando. Cuando el niño la escuchó tan despreocupada sonrió un poco y decidió que, aunque no era una voz especialmente bonita ni extraordinaria, le gustaba.

Y ese cabello sol largo también. El cabello largo se veía con gracia. Y más si era un pedazo del sol.

* * *

Habían ya pasado cuatro años. Éste era el año de la graduación, así que esperaba no arruinarlo y graduarse –a pesar de que sus notas eran muy bajas-. Habían pasado muchos días desde el primer día de clases, y había estado observando a los novatos de primer y segundo año. Era un hábito que había cogido últimamente.

En especial a una niña que le gustaba mucho, era muy amable y callada. Tenía el cabello azul muy corto y ojos blancos que daban un poco de miedo. La admiraba porque todo el mundo la respetaba e incluso los mayores se apartaban y le debían cosas como "si necesita algo, llámeme" y ella les agradecía sin mostrarse altanera. Y era muy tierna y linda. Enseguida se ruborizó.

Un día tuvo la valentía de hablarle durante un recreo –aunque a eso no se le podía llamar valentía porque era cuando no había nadie-.

-Konnichiwa!

La volteó a mirar sorprendida, y enseguida se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran así de pronto.

-Ohayo.

-Qué haces?

-Eh…

Simplemente estaba comiendo, pero como estaba de espaldas a Haruko –había virado la cabeza para hablar con ella- de modo que no podía ver. La del pelo azul se viró y le ofreció un poco de su obento, pero Haruko lo declinó.

-Cómo te llamas?

-Hyuuga Hinata.

-Ah! Eres muy bonita Hinata-chan!

-Ano…

-Eh?

-Y… y tu nombre?

-Ah! Perdón Hinata-chan! –se rascó una mejilla, apenada-. Uzumaki Haruko.

-Mucho gusto, Haruko-chan. Ano…

-Deja de hacer así!

-Gomen ne, Haruko-chan. Ano… -la otra suspiró derrotada-. No te he visto en mi clase.

-Ah! No, claro que no, si tú eres de primer año! Yo estoy en la clase de Kouga-sensei, éste ya es mi último año!

Hinata se sorprendió mucho ante esta información. De hecho en su clase había un Uchiha, que era un tensai y todo esto, pero ni él había conseguido pasar de grado tan rápido. Y ni la mencionaban, una niña así debería ser famosa.

-Etto… Entonces eres una tensai?

-Eso me gustaría! Entonces las clases se me harían más fáciles! De hecho, el año pasado pasé con unas notas tan bajas que daban miedo…

Así siguió por otros cinco minutos –increíble todo el tiempo que se podía quedar hablando sola- porque Hinata no participaba mucho de la conversación. Pero así estaba bien.

-Entonces por qué te metieron en la Academia antes?

-Ah bueno, eso no lo sé. Son cosas de ojii-chan.

Tocó el timbre y se formó un barullo tremendo en el patio, todos chillaban. Había que volver a los salones, y alguno estaría bocacho porque perdió sus dientes de leche mordiendo una manzana o algo por el estilo. Por suerte Mizuki-sensei y Ryotaro-sensei estaban para poner orden, porque a ellos era a los que les tocaba vigilar durante los recesos.

-Ey Hinata-chan, te veo otro día, te parece?

-Hai!

-En el mismo lugar?

-Hai!

Haruko se fue corriendo. No quería que nadie supiera que se estaba viendo con la Hyuuga, porque probablemente pasaría como con los otros niños con los que había intentado hablar. Le pegarían o le tirarían algo, o algo por el estilo, la alejarían y le dirían al niño que no se acercare.

* * *

Dolía. Siempre dolía. Cada vez que ese malnacido entraba en ella dolía. No entendía por qué, pero dolía. La pateó.

Se levantó bruscamente, empapada en sudor frío en medio de su cama. Sentía el dolor recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. Había sido tan vívido, tan real. En un arranque de furia arrojó la pobre sábana contra la desnuda pared.

No podía olvidarse de aquél hombre, a pesar de que hacía meses que no lo veía. Como la tocaba, como la besaba, le causaba repugnancia. Y sobre todo lo odiaba. Ese pensamiento le martilleaba sin cesar, a toda hora, en todo momento que estaba sola –lo cual era con cierta frecuencia-. Debía encontrar una manera de renegarlo.

En la mesita de noche vio su cartuchera. Se le ocurrió una idea. Estuvo pintarrajeando las paredes de su cuarto hasta que salió el sol. Y entonces pensó que podría hacer algo parecido cuando le pasara en medio de la calle. Siempre podría hacerlo pasar por una broma.

* * *

Era mediados de año, y Haruko estaba sentada en el piso muy desilusionada. Le iba mal, y ya Kouga-sensei no le hacía caso para nada. Sus notas no estaban tan mal, pero lo que de verdad importaba era el examen final. Y cuando habían empezado con lo de los **Bunshins** y el estúpido **Henge** sus notas se habían ido a pique.

Hinata vino, y se sentó silenciosamente al lado de ella. Estaba jugando con sus deditos, nerviosa por lo que le iba a decir. Pensaba que sería más fácil porque serían niñas y no tendrían esos malentendidos entre niños y niñas. No había reparado en que Haruko tenía un humor de perros y que se estrujaba las sienes con ambas manos, impaciente.

-Ano, Haruko-chan… Quiero decirte algo –Haruko no replicó, pero Hinata no podía detenerse o sino se le esfumaba el poco valor que había reunido-. T-t-tú me… Tú me gustas… -esto último lo dijo con un hilillo de voz sin embargo Haruko lo escuchó-.

Se quedó sorprendida y sonrojada por el comentario. Alguien tan bonita, tan amable, de noble cuna –había notado que la trataban con cierta reverencia, aunque no se imaginaba que era la 'heredera' de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea-, se fijaba en ella?

Se sonrojó, y eso la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que a ella también le gustaba Hinata-chan!

-Hinata… Tú también me gustas…

Y entonces ocurrió lo más insólito: en una inusual muestra de emoción Hinata se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Haruko y la besó –la gente que se gustaba, se besaba- en los labios. La dejó como un témpano de hielo. Aunque fue un beso inocente y de piquito, cuando Hinata se separó y miraba el piso sonrojada, Haruko se abrazó a sí misma y se dobló sobre sus piernas.

Muchas veces en la infancia se confunde la admiración con el enamoramiento. Uno se 'enamora' de algún profesor, pero no es más que admiración. Hinata admiraba a Haruko. El grado en qué estaba, como no temía a los demás –o eso creía ella-, y como decía lo que le placía sin temor a reprimendas. Haruko simplemente admiraba la manera de ser de Hinata.

Por mucho que 'quisiera' a Hinata, sus ojos no veían el inocente beso de piquito que le había prodigado con mucho cariño. Sus ojos sólo veían a ese malnacido, forzándole a abrir la boca colocándole la mano en la quijada y halándola, introduciendo su lengua y besándola rudamente… Y se repetían a raudales con recuerdos similares.

Hinata preocupada iba a posar su mano suavemente en su hombro, pero Haruko la apartó de un manotazo y se incorporó bruscamente, su mente maquinando algo para no acordarse de eso.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo –respondió secamente-.

-Ano… Pasa algo Haruko-chan?

Eso la saco de sus tribulaciones y algo nerviosa le aseguró que no pasaba nada.

-Lo que pasa es que me acordé que tengo algo por hacer.

-Ah… Está bien.

Se fue corriendo sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Hinata, corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, buscando frenéticamente algo que hacer. Hacía unos días que había logrado aislar esos pensamientos pero otra vez volvían a inundar su mente. No veía caras, sólo lo veía a él. Abrió de golpe la maniatada puerta del depósito, llena de grietas y telarañas y vio lo que tenía dentro.

Había prácticamente de todo, y para todos los gustos, incluyendo los kunais con que practicaban a tirarle a las dianas. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las latas de pintura ya algo oxidadas, apiladas unas encima de otras y cuya asa era de alambre dulce lleno de orín. Se le ocurrió una idea y empezó a revolver el pequeño depósito por una madeja de hilo y una lima de herrero, y una bolsa.

Respecto a la bolsa, que era bastante difícil, encontró un viejo saco de arpillera parecido a en los que se metía el arroz crema de tanto sucio. La lima no la encontró, pero encontró una tijera oxidada que podía servir. Se fue derechito al despacho de Kouga-sensei cuando tocó el timbre, saltándose su clase. Se sentó en el piso y puso manos a la obra.

Con la tijera oxidada raspó los botes de pintura y metió el orín en el saco. Luego armó una trampa con la madeja de hilo –cortando un poco- y esperó pacientemente a Kouga-sensei. Cuando Kouga entró –porque mientras estaba buscando a Haruko oyó a alguien revolviendo en su despacho- le cayó un bote de pintura encima y el saco se vació encima de él así que le entró óxido en los ojos.

Con los ojos llorosos le dio una bofetada a Haruko, la regañó por ser tan tremenda y por andar haciendo diabluras por ahí, y la llevó al cuarto de castigos. Haruko se llevó una mano a la mejilla lastimada, pero sin lamentar nada. Había cumplido su cometido, había olvidado.

En el cuarto de castigos había otros dos niños, pero eran de segundo año. Uno era un niño pequeño, con dos triángulos pintados en la mejilla; otro era gordo y tenía el pelo dispuesto como en un par de cachos naranjas, y el oro tenía cabeza de piña y simplemente andaba durmiendo.

Era una habitación vacía y con amplios ventanales cuadrados en donde entraba la luz a raudales y cuyas paredes estaban llenas de garabatos de revoltosos de generaciones anteriores.

Enseguida el de los triángulos rojos volteó a ver a la niña.

-Eh, Chouji –le dio un codazo-, mira lo que tenemos aquí.

-Y? –respondió el gordito mirando fijamente a Haruko-. Es sólo una niña.

-Cómo que 'y'? –respondió exaltándose-. A las niñas no las castigan.

-Pues estás viendo a la primera –respondió rudamente cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho enfadada-.

-Ja! Me imagino que porque te estabas maquillando en clase!

-NO! –exclamó airada-.

-Ah! Te escapaste de clase porque no querías que te vieran con el suéter sucio!

-Eso suena a algo que Ami haría –comentó Chouji-.

-Pues yo no, ni siquiera conozco a esa tal Ami!

-Uyuyuy, ya se nos enfadó.

Mostrando sus colmillos largos y gruñendo se arremangó el suéter y fue caminando hasta el de los triángulos rojos y le propinó tal cascotazo que quedó llorando. Hasta salía un poquito de sangre. En ese momento el de la cabeza de piña se levantó por el escándalo.

-Eso! Llora como una niña, baka! –respondió Haruko, riéndose a mandíbula batiente-. Te saqué sangre? Uy, perdona, es que no controlo mi propia fuerza –finalizó con aires de autosuficiencia-.

Chouji y el otro se sorprendieron en demasía porque nunca habían visto a una niña tan aguerrida y decidida a pegarle a un niño.

-Para su información, estoy aquí por gastarle una broma a Kouga –dijo sonriendo-.

-A Kouga! –saltó el de los triángulos, que había olvidado su dolor al escuchar eso-. Eso es imposible, verdad Shikamaru?

-Maa, mendokuse. Es difícil, no imposible. Déjame dormir. Y tú –señaló severamente a Haruko-, haz silencio que tienes una voz tan aguda.

-Cállate! –y se sentó de piernas cruzadas frunciendo los labios-.

Después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio, sentados sobre las frías losas de cemento –que con la iluminación se veían marrón-, Haruko se decidió a hablar. No quería quedarse quieta durante mucho tiempo.

-Chouji y Shikamaru, verdad? –dijo señalándolos a la par que mencionaba sus nombres—Y tú?

-Kiba.

Gateó hasta ponerse al lado de Kiba –que se sonrojó- y le sigue azuzando.

-Kiba qué?

-Inuzuka Kiba.

-Y ustedes? –se dirigió a Chouji-.

-Akimichi Chouji, y el perezoso problemático es Nara Shikamaru.

-Uzumaki Haruko! –exclamó con una sonrisa radiante-. Ey, por qué no nos salimos de aquí un rato?

-Cómo?

-Por la ventana, por dónde más. Jeh.

-Pero si tiene pestillo!

-Entonces vamos a abrirlo.

-Pero está muy alto.

-Pues yo me trepo encima de Kiba, que se trepa encima de Chouji, bien?

-Y Shikamaru qué?

-Nah, se ve demasiado perezoso, y no creo que haga nada a menos que Chouji lo use como tapete.

-QUÉ? –Shikamaru, que estaba intentando dormir se despertó bruscamente al oír esa frase.-

Después de que se dieran un par de matadas, aquella extraña torre en precario equilibrio se alzaba y Haruko, antes de caerse y torcerse el cuello de mala manera, destrabó el pestillo.

-Ay!

Corrieron la ventana, y entró una brisa. Ya Haruko iba a saltar al árbol –estaban en el segundo piso y había un árbol contiguo a la ventana- cuando Chouji interrumpe su grandioso instante de libertad importunando con una pregunta.

-Y qué hacemos con Shikamaru?

-Yo te mostraré qué haremos con Shikamaru -masculló molesta Haruko-.

Ofuscada y decidida, echó a Shikamaru encima suyo a horcajadas, y sujetándolo de las piernas saltó a través de la ventana, llamando a los otros gallinas y dejando caer a Shikamaru en el piso y largándose de la Academia.

Shikamaru, por su parte, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Una niña lo levantó como una pluma y se lo llevó afuera. Debería darle vergüenza. El otro lado era el de su pereza crónica. Como es lógico –al menos en el caso del joven Nara-, la pereza ganó pensando que así se había ahorrado el esfuerzo de caminar aunque ahora le doliese el trasero porque la rubia lo tiró.

Kiba y Chouji la miraron con la boca abierta, mientras se saltaba la cerca y desaparecía en la aldea.

* * *

Miraba el techo de su habitación –cuyo único mueble era una cómoda con algo de ropa-, tendida en la cama de sábanas blancas. El labio le sangraba por andárselo mordiendo para reprimir las lágrimas. No tenía caso llorar, nadie iba a venir a consolarla.

Se había quedado de grado. No era su culpa que Kouga-sensei no la ayudara como antes! Quería morirse de la vergüenza, antes eso que Iruka viera que lo había decepcionado y había fracasado miserablemente. Además no sabía que cara le pondría a Hinata, y esos tres revoltosos que se habían convertido en sus compañeros de bromas sin hacerle preguntas de nada.

Se volvió. Qué estaba haciendo? Probablemente Iruka-sensei se daría cuenta en la Academia. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dirigirse a su trabajo y recoger los pesados fardos de arroz hasta caer rendida de cansancio –lo cual era muy difícil-.

* * *

Era el recreo del año siguiente. A Shikamaru, y Chouji les importó un comino, pero Kiba armó un escándalo a principios de año por ese incidente. Hinata fue más comprensiva y no dijo nada. Ahora Mizuki-sensei le daba clases. No tenía de qué quejarse, pero Mizuki era un hombre muy ocupado y no siempre podía ayudarla, al contrario de Kouga-sensei, que siempre la ignoraba.

Estaba esperando a Hinata para hablar, o más bien para verse las caras, porque lo de hablar, lo que se dice hablar, era una conversación unilateral por parte de Haruko; y ya se estaba cansando porque tenía que ser paciente. Se sonrojó una vez más al pensar en lo que le tenía que decir a Hinata.

Los pasos de los estudiantes se escuchaban en la lejanía del patio contiguo –y es que eso estaba tan lejos-, y Haruko no podía menos que reírse sardónicamente. Sus chancletas estaban llenas de tierra roja y la planta de sus pies áspera porque la tierra se las había resecado.

Unos pasos suaves se oían. La roca cercana vibró imperceptiblemente y Hinata hizo acto de presencia.

-Haruko-chan?

-Etto… -se revolvió incómoda en el reborde de cemento en el que estaba sentada-. Te tengo que decir algo.

Hinata asentió gravemente como si fuera una solemne ocasión. Tal vez para sus escasos diez años sí lo era.

-Hinata… No puede seguir así –tu, yo. Me… -le falló la resolución de continuar pasara lo que pasara, no quería que Hinata la odiara; pero ella seguía sentada en silencio a ver si ella terminaba de decirle; hasta que hizo tripas corazón y lo soltó-. A mí me gusta un chico. Desde hace bastante, supongo, pero como siempre estábamos juntas nunca me detuve a pensar en eso hasta que no pudimos hablar –obviamente hacía referencia a cuando Hinata había estado resfriada, dos semanas antes-.

Hinata bajó la cabeza hasta que su galluza ocultó sus ojos. La cara estaba contraída en un rictus de dolor. Haruko iba a abrir la boca para disculparse, pero sonó el timbre y automáticamente se fue corriendo de ahí sintiéndose culpable. Luego regresaría hablar con ella.

Del dicho al hecho hay poco trecho, y las horas pasaban muy rápido para Haruko, así que en menos de lo que canta un gallo le llegó la hora de la salida y se puso dónde siempre se reunían, en la destartalada parte de atrás de la Academia. Estaba impaciente y un poco deshecha por lo que le había dicho a Hinata.

Hinata vino para lamentarse. Haruko vino para disculparse. Desde la vista baja de Hinata se vislumbraban unos bronceados pies muy familiares –casi nunca le hablaba a la rubia, cuando lo hacía, a los ojos, siempre lo hacía con la cabeza gacha-.

-Hinata. Gomen.

Haruko no era capaz de mirarla por la vergüenza que experimentaba. No miraba al piso, pero su mirada estaba perdida en la distancia. Le daba vergüenza herirla de esta manera porque después de todo Hinata siempre había estado allí para ella, escuchando sus interminables letanías por espacio de una hora o más sin chistar o criticarle que le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. Y lo agradecía.

-No te tienes que disculpar –murmuró, su pelo azul destellaba-.

Haruko sentía lo triste que estaba. Era algo similar a cuando pensaba en _él_. _Él_ nunca se fijaría en ella. Era fuerte, grande. Y ella era sólo una chiquilla. Y se le ocurrió una idea para, si no animarla, al menos quitarle un poco de esa tristeza.

-Quieres venir a mi casa?

Hinata asintió. No le dijo a Haruko que se metería en problemas con su padre, porque se preocuparía. No le dijo a Haruko que la castigarían porque se enfadaría. No le dijo a Haruko que en realidad todas esas morisquetas eran para mantenerla vigilada porque Haruko lo odiaría. A pesar de todo… Era su padre.

Se levantó y saltó detrás de Haruko la cerca de la Academia. Por alguna extraña razón a Haruko no le gustaba salir por la puerta principal y eso la tenía perpleja, pero, en fin, no se estaban ocupando de ese asunto –y tampoco es que le fuera a preguntar, los asuntos de Haruko eran de Haruko-.

Cada vez que la aldea se acercaban más a la Torre Hokage se iba haciendo más destartalada porque era, por decirlo de alguna manera, como un lugar no tan _bueno_, alejado de los árboles y de la vegetación –salvo por algunos lugares privilegiados en el que se asientan las edificaciones de los clanes fundadores de la aldea-. Y la gente clase media vivía en la parte más cercana a los muros, por decir los suburbios de una gran ciudad.

Haruko se detuvo con nostalgia enfrente de un edificio de apartamentos bastante deteriorado, con algunos parches de zinc en ciertas áreas en que la estructura se había caído. Subieron las escaleras. Haruko sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió el oxidado cerrojo de la puerta.

Todo estaba _tan_ ordenado. Mejor dicho, había tan pocas cosas adentro que no se podía ser desordenado. Empezando, faltaba una sala, así que solo estaba el entarimado a la inglesa de madera clara del piso. Más allá estaba la cocina con un desayunador de fórmica gris, el lavaplatos y la alacena pequeña. Y el pasillo hasta el fondo de la casa, con la habitación de Haruko, otra y el baño a la izquierda.

Cerró la puerta –pero no corrió los cerrojos, si le tenían miedo cuando ella estaba dentro- y se tumbó en el piso. Hinata siguió su ejemplo.

-Ano…

-Um?

-Vives sola?

-Sí –exhaló con desgana-. Estaba ahorrando para comprar un juego de sala. Algo pequeño, para sentarme en vez del piso. Me puse a recorrer toda Konoha para hacerme una idea de lo que quería porque no siempre es fácil encontrar un mueble para un apartamento tan chico… -y siguió asó durante media hora más, relajada con las manos detrás de la nuca-.

No se volvieron a dirigir la palabra. Ni siquiera cuando se hizo de noche. Cuando la luna menguante estuvo en su cénit, y ya era demasiado tarde para que Hinata volviera a su casa –quién sabe qué clase de personas merodean de noche por esos lugares- le ofreció su cama.

Al principio iba a dormir en el piso porque ni tenía una bolsa de dormir, mas Hinata se negó rotundamente porque Haruko era su anfitriona y se dispuso de buena voluntad a dormir en el piso. Pero eso Haruko no lo permitiría, así que después de jugar piedra, papel, o tijera –aún son niñas- para decidir como quedarían; dio que Haruko y Hinata dormirían en la misma cama.

La noche era calurosa así que prescindieron de las ropas y de la sábana de arropar y se acurrucaron en la cama. Hinata abrazó fuertemente a Haruko como si se le fuera de las manos.

-_Haruko se siente casi… maternal. Tal vez… Tal vez era una ilusión… Mamá, mamá… Quería tanto una mamá… Y sólo la hallé con Haruko, no? Alguna vez la quise? _–con cada pensamiento sollozaba un poco reprimiendo las lágrimas-. _Cuando me abraza así… Me siento bien. Yo… Me aproveché de ella? Yo fui… egoísta al pensar que la quería? Ya lo veo. Siempre… Me proteges, verdad? Estarás allí para mí? Serás mi mamá?_ –Hinata empezó a llorar-.

Cascadas corrían por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera su padre… Algún día él correspondería al afecto que ella le prodigaba? Quién sabe. Abrazó más fuerte a Haruko. Extrañaba tanto a su mamá. Lloró toda la noche.

* * *

Hanabi miró compasivamente a su hermana cuando entraba al complejo Hyuuga, después de un día de ausencia absoluta –y se refería a un lapso de veinticuatro horas-, lista para ir a su cuarto. Hinata se cambió, se bañó, y se puso un sencillo traje que era el que usaba para practicar –porque entrenar, oh! Eso era Hiashi a su amada Hanabi-; que era un suéter negro y unos pescadores negros flojos.

Cuando su padre se enteró que _por fin_ había decidido apersonarse por esos lares, la llamó a capítulo. Estaba sentado a la manera tradicional, sobre una alfombra morada bastante afelpada. El resto de los Hyuugas importantes de la rama principal estaban sentados a los lados del 'trono', haciendo que la sala rectangular se viera aún más larga.

-Siéntate –señaló con severidad Hiashi el lugar enfrente suyo-.

Había elegido ese lugar para verse todavía más imponente. Hinata avanzó lento, demasiado lento, con la cabeza gacha y sin atreverse a alzarla. Hizo una reverencia y se sentó donde le indicó.

-Dónde estuviste?

-Gomen –fue todo lo que Hinata dijo-.

-Contéstame!

-Gomen.

Le abofeteó tan duro, que quedó tendida en el suelo. No iba a permitir una falta de respeto contra la cabeza del clan. Era la primera vez que le levantaba la mano a su hija mayor porque normalmente solía ser seria, obediente y recatada –débil, por descontado-, y Hinata lo miró con sorpresa y se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas otra vez y se tocó la mejilla.

-Dónde. Has. Estado.

-Gomen –volvió a repetir obstinadamente-.

Normalmente dejaría a su padre controlar hasta el mínimo aspecto de su vida –hasta dejar que la apartase del corazón del clan, sin chistar, para que esa tal Kurenai la entrenara-, sin embargo ahora se trataba de proteger a la persona que actuaba de figura materna. Cuando la observaba creyendo que la 'quería', se dio cuenta de que la aldea no parecía tratarla precisamente bien, aunque eso parecía importarle un comino. Y si eso era la aldea, no quería saber de qué su padre era capaz si se enteraba.

Así que, antes de que su padre le pudiese dar otro poderoso golpe por lo insolente que estaba siendo, ella levantó la vista desafiante y le espetó.

-No te interesa.

Se levantó y atravesó la habitación de largo, sin voltear a ver a su padre e irrespetuosamente mostrándole la espalda, y cuando iba a eso de la mitad de la sala mientras todo el mundo observaba, atónitos; su padre le volvió a preguntar con una voz cargada de furia.

-Qué dijiste?

Hinata lo miró, y le volvió a sostener la mirada desafiante, pero esta vez fría, gélida implacable.

-No te interesa.

Como estaba tan esforzada en proteger algo valioso le había resultado tan fácil espetarle a su padre, irrespetarle –aunque eso estuviera mal-, y salirse con la suya. Ella deseaba que así fuera todos los días, para exigirle a su padre que la entrenase. Pero no…

Desde el momento en que su hermana se fue, Hanabi comprendió que la odiaba, que la detestaba y que la… Aparte de que la deseaba ver muerta ella la envidiaba. Se había atrevido a hacer lo que nadie en el clan hacía. Había desafiado a Hiashi. Ni ella con su posición, confianza de su padre y respeto por los del clan se atrevía a desafiarle de esa manera. Y entonces se dio cuenta que podía tener muchas cosas –entre ellas la fuerza- pero Hinata tenía una –muy dentro de sí- que ella no tenía. El valor.

Resopló y sintió aquella nueva emoción subir hasta su pecho y asentarse. Odio, mientras veía la figura de reloj de arena de su hermana desaparecer en la puerta corrediza.

* * *

Las ropas se le estaban quedando cortas. Necesitaba algo práctico. Y además se le irritaban los ojos con todo ese polvo que había por su 'barrio'. No era un lugar amigable ni precisamente amistoso que digamos, pero era su 'barrio' porque no sabría otra manera de llamarlo. No conocía la palabra 'vecindario', que sería un poquito más impersonal –que era lo que se daba en este caso, con la adusta indiferencia de las personas hacia Haruko-.

Ahora estaba en los basureros. Era increíble las cosas útiles que la gente botaba sin más miramientos. Después de todo era cierto aquel dicho "_la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro_". Para ser un basurero era bastante limpio, porque en una aldea shinobi todo tenía que ser eficiente. No podían tener basureros llenos de ratas porque desencadenarían una epidemia, que si entraban en guerra no se podían permitir.

La basura estaba clasificada y _todo_ se reciclaba. Normalmente se convertían en artefactos bélicos. No habían secciones especiales para plástico, metal y de ese tipo pero los materiales de una misma clase estaban apilados en pequeñas torres del tamaño de Haruko o un poco más altas. Al lado podía haber una pila de ese material y de cualquier otro. Era un perímetro perfectamente cuadrado delimitado por una cerca blanca de tablones picudos, y una entrada desvencijada.

No olía raro porque la basura orgánica era enterrada bajo tierra en la parte sur hasta que se descompusiese y podérsela dar a los agricultores como abono gratuito. Por ley, los envases de alimentos de cualquier clase debían ser enjuagados por los usuarios, ya fuesen los habitantes de la casa o algún local como una tienda o restaurante –de hecho, en los lugares dónde se expedía comida habían recipientes dónde colocarlos para que los empleados los enjuagasen-, para evitar hedores que pudiesen atraer alimañas.

Y lo más curioso del basurero de Konoha era que los árboles pululaban por doquier, y era un excelente lugar para jugar solo, porque no atraías las miradas indiscretas de los aldeanos. De hecho, así era como Haruko lo había descubierto.

Uno de esos días que andaba buscando un escondrijo para esconderse de los aldeanos –y de paso jugar un poco-, había descubierto que ése lugar era perfecto para proveerse de cosas materiales –que no fuesen muebles que siempre estaban medio destruidos-. Así que ahora buscaba procurarse más ropa porque la suya se le estaba quedando.

Buscando, buscando –lo de los lentes era algo secundario-, debajo de una pila de botellas encontró unas fenomenales antiparras en estupendo estado, de plástico grueso verde, y con una mirilla negra encima de las lentes para que no se empañaran. Su cara se iluminó ante este descubrimiento, y se las probó, pero se le resbalaban hasta la naricita. Hizo un mohín. _Al menos servirá para ocupar el lugar del hitai-ate mientras_, pensó y las echó dentro de una mochila sencilla azul –que también había encontrado ahí hace años-.

No compraba nada en las tiendas de Konoha porque le venderían a precios exorbitantes -al menos en las que había probado- y tenía muchas cosas de las qué preocuparse para andar malgastando el dinero en eso, es más, lo podría gastar en ramen instantáneo. Últimamente había cogido ese vicio a raíz de las frecuentes visitas con Iruka-sensei a Ichiraku a comer ramen.

Buscando, buscando, encontró unas camisetas de mallas, aunque una de ellas tenía un agujero, pero nada que no pudiese ser remendado. Lo guardó también en la mochila, juntó con un libro de cocina que encontró tirado por casualidad en el suelo.

Es que desde que iba a comer ramen con Iruka le tomó como un año o dos darse cuenta en esa cabezota suya que la comida sabe mejor cocida y que por algo rima. Así que había comenzado a experimentar con su 'pago' –las hortalizas estaban crudas porque no se cocinaban solas-. Al principio los resultados eran… Bueno terribles, horrorosos y cuánto adjetivo negativo hay en el idioma, pero el hambre aguza el ingenio así que se las arregló para hacer algo que se viera apetitoso y medianamente comestible. Y como era lógico, empezó a mejorar.

Volviendo al tema, después de rebuscar un rato en una pila dedicada a la ropa de material sintético encontró unas bragas. Ni loca las llevaría, quién sabe en qué andaba la mujer que las usó? Decidió dejarlas dónde estaba y se fue a la ropa de algodón. Ahí sí estuvo satisfecha. Encontró varios pantalones negros, un par de anoraks y un calentador naranja con azul con unos pantalones a juego, era su color favorito. El conjunto parecía de niño, pero era práctico porque no lo debías lavar con frecuencia. Lo podía repetir varias veces a la semana, y cambiar la ropa de abajo dos o tres veces sin preocuparse.

Ahora bien, cualquiera persona con un nivel decente de inteligencia se preguntaría si no tendría un guardián. Sí lo tenía, Umino Iruka. Y por qué no la ayudaba? Para eso había dos razones lógicas. Iruka era un profesor de la Academia y tenía un montón de estudiantes por los qué preocuparse, además de recomendaciones, cartas a los padres, formularios, calificaciones y sinnúmero de obligaciones más que debía atender; así que no le daba mucho tiempo que digamos de velar por su 'querida' niña. La otra era Haruko misma y su gigantesco orgullo, acostumbrada a ser independiente, que nadie le diga qué hacer y a procurárselo todo desde pequeña; incluso compañía en la soledad, abrazándose a sí misma porque no tenía a nadie más en este mundo.

Contenta por lo que había descubierto, se fue a su casa.

* * *

Se miró otra vez en el espejo roto. Ya había empezado a comprender el **Henge**, y el examen del año anterior había sido un **Henge**, así que debería poder sacar una nota aceptable y pasar y hacer que Iruka-sensei se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Estaba en la parte de atrás de un establecimiento. Intentó transformarse en una persona cualquiera, pero le salió horrible. Así con varios intentos más, pero Mizuki-sensei no podía ayudarla porque estaba en otro lado, haciendo una reunión de yo no sé qué con Ichigo-sensei.

Pensando como podía darle –que cada intento era peor que el anterior-, se le ocurrió que tal vez podría modificar un poquito su cuerpo, hasta realizar cambios totalmente inverosímiles. Incluso se podría transformar en un animal, quién sabe.

Pensando como podría modificar su apariencia de pronto se le vino a la mente aquel recuerdo de unos hombres riéndose por una revista de unas mujeres desnudas y voluptuosas. Si, podría modificar su cuerpo. Parecía sencillo.

Intentó imaginarse de grande y una espesa nube de humo la rodeó. Se transformó en una hermosa mujer rubia, con el pelo hasta los hombros y una galluza recta, de curvas sumamente provocativas. Pero había un pequeño detalle. Dónde se fue su ropa? Claro, había pensado tanto en su cuerpo que no se había concentrado en conservar la ropa _durante_ la estúpida transformación. Se miró enfadada por todos lados. Esto no era un **henge**, ahora que lo pensaba!

Era algo así como un semi**Henge**. Había modificado su apariencia, pero las reglas del juego era cambiar totalmente su apariencia. Qué tonta había sido. Y ahora que se miraba al espejo con ese cuerpo de mujer notaba que ese peinado la hacía ver muy infantil; estaba bien si uno tenía diez, no si uno lucía de dieciocho.

Se puso a pensar que peinado le convendría más, hasta que decidió ponerse dos coletas hasta la cintura, con una nítida raya en medio. Se veía mucho mejor, pero aún le quedaba un aire infantil. Era la galluza recta, que con ese peinado se veía ridícula, así que decidió una irregular como si se la hubiera picado una tijera.

Deshizo el semi**Henge** y volvió a su apariencia normal y _con_ ropa. Se miró en el espejo, virando la cabeza para todos lados. Estaba creciendo, no siempre podría llevar esa imagen de niña. Agarró la galluza recta que le hiciera Iruka-sensei hace mucho tiempo y que se había limitado a mantener y suspiró.

Cuando estuvo en su casa buscó las tijeras y se picó la galluza y la peino un poco, de lado. Ahora sí le había quedado bien.

* * *

La presionaba contra su pecho. La asfixiaba, le faltaba el aire. Ya era tan fuerte como ese señor, pero él tenía sobre ella un arma más fuerte, un arma psicológica. Ella ya le tenía pavor, no quería estar cerca. Qué repugnante se sentía el choque de sus pieles.

Sollozó un poco. Bellaca como era y no se atrevía a contraatacar?

Le posó la mano sobre su estrecha cinturita descaradamente y la fue bajando… Ya sabía lo que seguía. La única razón por la que no temblaba era porque no quería sentirse más indefensa de lo que era. Una niña asustada. Sus pantalones yacían en el suelo.

Vino a su mente ese recuerdo en el que unos hombres estaban ojeando afuera del callejón en el que se escondía una revista y ligado a ese recuerdo, se acordó de lo que había practicado. Envalentonada y esperanzada le escupió en la cara, y delante de él había una mujer muy hermosa, esbelta, alta y hecha toda de bronce, con dos coletas y sumamente voluptuosa.

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto, mientras esa belleza se mostraba delicada ante él, desnuda y pudorosa, separada tan sólo por un delicado hálito de humo –y aún así era medio visible a través de él-. Haruko no sabía donde poner la cara de la vergüenza que sentía y nada más acertó a taparse la boca con la mano.

El hombre quitó perplejo su mano del cuello y posó ambas sobre la estrecha cintura, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La rubia aprovechando la situación, corrió con todo lo que le daban las piernas, apartando los brazos del hombre de encima y recogiendo su pantalón por el camino, sintiendo la mirada lujuriosa clavada en su espalda.

Cuando la hubo perdido de vista parpadeó un par de veces. No podía creer que se hubiera dejado engañar tan fácilmente. No tenía caso buscarla por hoy porque a estas alturas ya debía estar en su casa y no sabía dónde vivía, pero cuando supiese…

Cuando Haruko volvió resoplando a su casa –aún tenía la técnica sin nombre encima- la deshizo y se puso los pantalones. Se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido. Aquél hombre se había quedado de una pieza. Cómo si hubiera visto una imagen erótica, pffft. Y se dio cuenta al fin que no era **Henge** ni semi**Henge** sino erótica. La técnica erótica.

-**Oiroke ****no ****jutsu**

* * *

Takehiko la había invitado a tomar un té. El sol de verano relucía sobre sus cabezas; y después de que Haruko le ayudara con sus cultivos de calabaza –porque a medida que fue creciendo le encargó más cosas-. Estaban en una habitación, con un comedor largo dedicado a numerosas visitas.

Takehiko se había peleado con su esposa por tener a Haruko aquí. Tampoco es que le importara, viéndola trabajar todos estos años había aprendido una cosa o dos; y una de ellas era que era una buena persona. Sí persona. No demonio. Aunque algo irreverente, eso sí, y eso le crispaba los nervios.

El tatami del piso era de un agradable color azul lavanda, y con algunas impresiones de buen gusto de flores, árboles y pájaros en color blanco hueso perlado. Refulgían especialmente a la luz de la luna.

Esta vez no llevaba un jinbei –que se habría visto ridículo- sino una yukata gruesa, azul marino, y con dibujos dorados a todo lo largo de burbujas y una hakama blanca.

Estaba esperando a esa revoltosa. La mesa estaba dispuesta con unos dulces y panecillos y dango en una fuente comunal, salsa de soya en dos platitos, la tetera en un mantel y dos vasitos enfrente de cada plato –al lado de los cuales habían unas cajas con los palitos chinos, rojas y de intrincado diseño dorado-. Tanto la tetera como los vasitos era de porcelana blanca con diseños de árboles de cerezo a todo lo largo y ancho –así como el resto de la vajilla dispuesta en la mesa-.

Se corrió una puerta violentamente.

-Ya llegué! –anunció la niña-.

Urahara Takehiko observó con curiosidad el atuendo de Haruko. Para estar a la altura de las circunstancias se había puesto una yukata también, pero esta la debía tener de hace muchos años porque sólo le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y las mangas le quedaban hasta el codo –y tenía razón porque se la había regalado ojii-chan para su cumpleaños cuando tenía seis-. Para contrarrestar esto –porque se vería poco elegante- se había puesto una blusa blanca manga larga debajo y una falda blanca larga del mismo color; y como la yukata era rosa y los bordes de las mnagas dorados –así como los diseños de flores y animales- no se veía mal, sino sobrio y estilizado. Casi como un ruqun (5).

Llevaba el cabello de toda la parte superior de la cabeza –excepto la galluza- hasta arriba de las orejas atado en una colita y luego seguía una trenza de espiga que culminaba con un lazo rosado. El resto del cabello estaba suelto.

-Vaya… Jamás había visto una yukata tan chica en mi vida! –se rió Takehiko, divertido-. Desde hace cuánto la tienes?

-Desde hace cuatro años.

-Se nota –le sirvió té-.

Haruko agarró un pastelillo mientras el comenzaba disertar sobre las cosechas y demás negocios que poseía.

-Quién hizo la comida?

-El cocinero.

-Está deliciosa! Y todo lo hizo el solo? –ya iba a atacar otro panecillo-.

-Sí.

Entonces entró un criado vestido de manera sencilla –ropa azul- a servir otra fuente comunal en la que había todo tipo de comida hecha con mariscos. Pero la comida no tenía arroz porque no era pesada. Ni tampoco había panados porque llenaban mucho; sólo era una merienda.

-Ah! Ittadakimasu! –gritó alegre-.

-Tú sólo comes?

-También hago bromas, baka –dijo, mientras comía otro camarón-.

-No me hables así jovencita! Ten respeto por tus mayores! Tus padres… -se calló-.

-Hablando de otra cosa –Haruko prosiguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado-, el pago de esta vez me gustaría en billetes. Tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

-Bueno está bien. Ey, el otro mes no es tu cumpleaños?

-Eso todo el mundo lo sabe –respondió con sequedad-.

-Epa! Yo lo que quería decir es que me gustaría darte algo!

-Ah! No te preocupes, yo me arreglo sola!

-Bah, no es ninguna molestia, además en todos estos años tu sola me has ahorrado más dinero del que podría retribuirte, haciendo el trabajo de diez hombres.

-No me molesta, además es un excelente entrenamiento –su voz quedó queda cuando dijo 'entrenamiento'-.

-No me digas…-se dio cuenta Takehiko de lo que pasaba-. Te quedaste otra vez?

-Era un genjutsu simple. Yo no sé hacer genjutsu. Hubiera podido pasar sólo con taijutsu, pero mis calificaciones no eran lo suficientemente buenas.

Decidió alegrar un poco el ambiente.

-Sígueme –se levantó solemnemente-.

Ella lo seguía por los pasillos de aquella tradicional –y laberíntica- casa hasta llegar a una habitación que sus puertas estaban cubiertas con un pájaro volando.

-Se suponía que debía esperar pero no andes con ese humor de perros, demonio. Estás muy joven para eso.

Haruko no se inmutó con la mención de 'demonio'. En la boca de cualquier otro sería de odio pero él era diferente. No sabía si sentía algo por ella pero sí estaba segura de que no la odiaba. Ocasiones como una ligera merienda de té y bocadillos lo atestiguaban y la hacían sentirse bien consigo misma y –casi nunca ocurría esto último- con el mundo.

Atravesaron la habitación –que era bastante pequeña-, y fueron directamente hasta el ropero que estaba al fondo. Takehiko le explicó que allí era dónde guardaban algún atuendo para alguna visita imprevista, y que el cuarto de visitas estaba justo al lado, así que un ropero solitario no tenía nada de extraordinario.

Abrió el ropero –que era de ébano y por eso en la umbrosa habitación no se podían distinguir sus tallas-. Hurgó entre los ropajes que allí se encontraban hasta que encontró unos que le ofreció a Haruko.

Uno era un furisode (6) precioso, de color rojo sangre y con aplicaciones de cuarzos marrones en lugares estratégicos de los intrincados bordados dorados –por ejemplo un ojo de algún animal-, con forma de animales y plantas. Se lo probó, y le quedaba muy grande, tal vez como para cuando cumpliera dieciséis. Pero después sacó otro igual, pero más chico –que seguía sin quedarle- como para cuando tuviera doce.

El obi era azul marino con bordados en rojo sangre un poco más sencillos pero igual de complicados.

Otro era una yukata, del color de sus ojos, con bordados en plateado y un obi rosa con bordados en plateado. Aunque pareciese de menos valor que el anterior, lo compensaba con una lágrima de turquesa que tenía una cubierta con diseños en el extremo puntiagudo. Los diseños eran dos; un inmenso zorro enfadado con muchas e inverosímiles colas y el otro era una niña que a Haruko le pareció vagamente familiar. De nuevo sacó otro más chico pero sin la lágrima. Con una bastaba.

Los otros cinco eran un par de kimonos -iguales- verdes y más sencillos, con bordados en el eri (7) y tomoeri (8) nada más y de peces; y un par de yukatas naranjas con diseños de estrellas. Los obis de estos dos eran sencillos y de un color antagónico para que contrastasen.

El último era excepcionalmente hermoso y grande –y pesado-. Lo tomó con nostalgia.

-Pensaba éste para tu boda. Ojalá hubieras sido tú mi hija! La que yo tengo es muy malcriada. Eres muy linda y trabajadora –como empresario, era lógico que apreciara la última y la primera también, para casarla bien con alguien conveniente-.

Era un kimono de boda blanco, con las capas interiores dentro (9) dentro. Todo era blanco, con tantos bordados plata que no supo distinguir donde comenzaba uno y dónde terminaba otro; de grullas y ramas de árboles, y flores y motivos en espiral.

Luego sacó tres haoris (10). El primero –que presumiblemente iban en orden, coordinados con los kimonos- era largo, de un color rojo más claro y con tres patrones de diseño nada más.

El segundo era un haori negro, con bordes en blanco. El tercero era un haori blanco sencillo, con algunos bordados de flores blancos, pero muy sobrio y elegante por lo demás, que tal vez iba con el vestido de bodas.

-Me gustaría poderte dar algo más, pero no puedo, pequeño _demonio_ –al hacer énfasis en esta palabra lo entendió-. Espero que te guste.

-No, no te preocupes! Esto es… Quiero decir, fuistes… Te lucistes! No tenía… Yo sólo… Me favoreces… Por qué? –esto último salió como un suspiro anhelante por una respuesta-.

La miró de una manera muy particular. De la misma manera que Iruka-sensei y ojii-chan, aunque no sabía que pudiera significar eso. Le acarició la mejilla y luego le palmeó suavemente sus sedosos cabellos rubios mientras hablaba.

-Te lo mereces. Nadie se tomaba el trabajo de conocerte, sólo odiarte. Y tú lo aguantas todo. Hasta yo estaba al principio escéptico de que pudieras ser algo bueno…

Haruko lo miró cansada. Esa respuesta simplemente no era convincente –además de que por culpa de todo el roperío que llevaba le dolían sus pobres brazos-. Alzó una ceja, y ya iba a abrir la boca cuando Takehiko la interrumpió repentinamente.

-Bueno, está bien. Es eso y que intento rectificar por la aldea –se dejó caer en el piso-. Me siento culpable… Por así decirlo. Yo y unos amigos… Bueno, fue cuando tu estabas chica y, tal vez no haya sido la primera palera que te hayan dado en tu vida pero sí una de _las_ que te di yo, y al principio no sabía pero el caso es que…

-Está bien –le interrumpe-.

Se levanta y se va. Se siente enfadada por no habérselo dicho antes. No es que le hubiera importado porque, qué diferencia hubiera hecho que incluso la hubiera _tocado_ si ahora era su amigo? Eso a ella le importaba un pito, pero valoraba la sinceridad. No es que tuviera mucha práctica en el arte de mentir porque nunca le había tenido que mentir a nadie –simplemente hacía lo que le daba la regalada gana porque no tenía padres a los qué rendirle cuentas- pero si te le ibas a encarar mejor le decías la verdad.

* * *

Vomitó otra vez. La amarga mezcla le quemaba la garganta cual ácido sulfúrico, y ya el agua del retrete adquirió el color nauseabundo que caracteriza a cualquier vómito o regurgitación hacía mucho.

Estaba asqueada, no con el hombre al que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver sino consigo misma. Le repugnaba qué hubiese sentido placer de las caricias enfermizas de aquél degenerado. Respiró agitada y bajó la cadena. Tambaleando se fue hasta su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Vendría otra vez? No vendría? La seguiría después de la Academia?

Le daba pánico verlo. Al parecer un día la había seguido hasta su casa cuándo aún estaba de vacaciones. Y lo que le daba más miedo era que lo había provocado sin querer, no era su culpa que no supiera que él era uno de los padres de los estudiantes que iban a la Academia.

Recordaba perfectamente como había sido. Estaba en el columpio melancólica como siempre cuando lo había visto cerca y exhaló un suspiró bastante alto como resignada y él la volteó a ver y estrechó a su hija contra sí y la miró con mucha crueldad. Así empezó todo.

Dormía en clase todo el tiempo porque durante muchas noches no podía dormir por culpa de ése despreciable. Ni sabían que estaban dando en clases, ni conocía a sus compañeros de salón. Ni le interesaba, estaba cansada, se sentía sola y tenía terror de acudir a Iruka-sensei. Y si se lo comentaba a alguien por accidente y agarraba ideas? Pasar una vez por ese infierno de la mano de la misma persona era suficiente, no más.

* * *

Como de costumbre, dormía en clase. Se levantó sobresaltada, como si alguien le hubiera echado un vaso de agua fría –como Ichigo-sensei, hasta que se cansó- cuando sintió algo discurrir entre las piernas. Después reflexionó que eso no podía ser aque le habían arrojado un vaso de agua porque de otro modo estaría empapada; y cuando se cercioró que sus compañeros no la estaban mirando por su extraña reacción se miró los pantalones vio una pequeña manchita de sangre.

Pavorosa y avergonzada y como no sabía qué hacer –siempre sabía qué hacer aunque fuera lo incorrecto, pero en fin, dónde había alguien que la orientara?-, se le ocurrió hacer lo único que conseguía procesar en estos momentos en su cabeza: acudir a Iruka-sensei. Después de todo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que por qué estaba sangrando allá abajo si nunca se había enfermado. Y si fuera un nuevo tipo de enfermedad mortal que la dejara en cama y postrada y…?

Se dobló los pantalones como pudo para ocultar la manchita –que se iba haciendo más grande por momentos- y se fue a buscar a Iruka-sensei a toda prisa. Una rubia corriendo hacia la puerta que Hyuuga Neji ni siquiera sabía que existía fue el recuerdo más extraño que hubiera tenido y que desechó cuando se graduó.

Fue corriendo hasta llegar a la clase de al lado –la de los pregraduandos-, que era la que atendía Iruka-sensei desde el primer año de los niños de aquella Academia.

-Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! –saltó afuera de la puerta-.

Iruka volteó a ver la puerta –que tenía una ventanilla de vidrio bastante alta y pequeña- y a través del vidrio vio a la persona que menos esperaba ver en esos momentos, aunque sus alumnos sólo atinaron a ver una cabellera dorada, larga y sedosa, peinada en dos coletas –aún cuando se le viese la cara cuando saltaba eso era lo único que podían ver-.

Shikamaru estaba dormido, pero Chouji y Kiba abrieron la boca hasta el piso cuándo reconocieron a su compañera de bromas y destrampes –que hacían por todos lados, no discriminaban ni el despacho del Hokage- saltando en la puerta. Y Hinata también abrió mucho los ojos, pero guardó la compostura para que Shino –delgado, encapotado hasta el zapato, pálido, con anteojos de sol y pelo chocolate revuelto- no pensara mal de ella; es que se sentaba al lado.

Todo el mundo se puso a cuchichear, pero Iruka les mandó a que guardaran la calma, que regresaría enseguida, y después de cerrar la puerta se llevó a Haruko arrastrada por el brazo hasta su despacho; y no fue después de que se sentó en su escritorio que se sintió seguro de hablar.

-Qué pasa?

-Iruka-sensei! Estoy sangrando, ay, ayúdame que no sé qué hacer, tienes alguna med…?

-QUÉ? –se estaba poniendo igual de histérico que su protegida, y a continuación se puso a hablar muy rápido-. Estás bien? Dónde estás sangrando? Lo que hay qué hacer es ir al hospital! Te duele algo más? Espero que no sea por andar traveseando, jovencita!

-Aquí abajo –esto detuvo el despotricar de Iruka y se paró en seco-.

-Oh, por Kami, Haruko! –exclamó cuando le mostró el pantalón … Alguien te ha _tocado_ ahí abajo??

-Ne, Iruka-sensei, qué es lo que quieres decir? –ladeó la cabeza tiernamente-. Que yo sepa tú a veces me tocas como cuándo me arrastras o casas así. Por qué iba a ser malo? –por supuesto qué sabía a qué se refería pero no quería preocuparlo, además anoche no había venido-.

-Eh, Haruko, yo no lo decía así. Yo me refería… Lo que quería decir era… -se estaba poniendo muy nervioso-. Ejem… -carraspeó mientras reformulaba cuidadosamente la pregunta-. Si alguien te ha obligado a hacer algo que tú no quieres relacionado con, em, bueno, tú sabes, allá abajo.

-No Iruka-sensei- _No hoy_ –pensó con desgana-.

-AH! –clamó violentamente-. Qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo, vámonos al hospital!

La cargó en brazos como si de una novia se tratara, y con mucha pena pero muy resuelto consiguió –después de la 'amable' recomendación de una enfermera que pasaba por ahí- una consulta con una ginecóloga.

El consultorio de la ginecóloga era aséptico, blanco, con un diván reclinatorio gris en medio de la sala y algunos adornos color rosa vieja.

-Salga, por favor –le indicó a Iruka-.

Cuando las dos estuvieron solas, se inclinó. Los médicos eran unos profesionales mientras ejercían la profesión, y cuando no andaban curando podían hacer cualquier cosa. Haruko sabía que estaba segura mientras esta gine-cómo-se-llame estuviese dentro de las cuatro paredes del hospital o siguiera con su uniforme, así que no temía nada. Alguna vez escuchó que tenía algo que ver con una cosa que le decían juramento hipocrático.

-Mira, la respuesta a todos tus problemas es esto –sacó un empaque cuadrado y grueso que era como medio suave al tacto-. Se llama toalla sanitaria y para usarla debes…

Después de un rato –y un par de pantalones nuevos después y poner los manchados en una bolsa con el compromiso de devolver los otros al hospital- la ginecóloga abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Iruka.

-Y entonces cuál era el problema.

-No nada, simplemente qué se está haciendo mujer.

-Cielos… -y empezó-a pensar-. _Qué le responderé cuando me pregunte sobren el 'tema'? cómo haré para guiarla? Y si tiene novio?_ –aunque por un momento pensó que eso era poco probable-. _Cómo lidiaré con esto??!! Sólo tengo veintidós años!_

-Umino-san, antes de que se me ponga histérico le aconsejo que se calme. Sólo le tiene que comprar este libro –sacó un libro rosa de algún cajón de su pupitre con el título "Todo lo que hay que saber cuando te conviertes en mujer"-.

-Nada más?

-Sí, contiene la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se le pueden ocurrir a una chica que esté desarrollándose. Es sencillo y fácil de entender, y todas las madres se lo compran a sus hijas cuando llega este momento.

-Y no les explican?

-No, éste libro es suficiente. Fíjese que se supone que los papás les explican a los niños y las mamás a las niñas. Bueno, cómo eso es tan incómodo, decidimos saltarnos la parte de la charla y llegar directo a una explicación sin rodeos ni nada de eso. Y a una de nosotras, mujeres, se le ocurrió escribir este libro, que periódicamente es revisado y actualizado.

-Impresionante.

-Para nada. Para algo somos más inteligentes que los hombres, que aún le siguen dando rodeos y malas explicaciones a los niños.

Iruka se tragó su orgullo varonil. Era una muy buena idea, y recordaba a su padre tratando de explicarle cuándo había preguntado sobre 'éso'. Tal vez algún día le sugeriría la idea a algún escritor… Quién sabe… Decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Y… Parece que ya estaba preparada cuándo me vio entrar por la puerta del consultorio.

-Algunas mamás se mueren durante el parto, y la mayoría de los padres llegan muertos de miedo, creyendo que algo malo les ha pasado a su hijita querida. Los que han tenido una hermana simplemente les preguntan y ya. Bueno, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Y se llevó a Haruko arrastrando de la mano hasta la librería más cercana.

* * *

Leyendo estaba en su cama. Cerró la tapa del libro y se puso a pensar. Tiró el libro a un rincón y se viró, boca arriba. Se veía forzada a hacer algo que hacía pocas veces, cuando tenía que hacer las cuentas de la semana y cuando hacía una broma –pensar.

Ahí había todo tipo de información, desde lo de tu primera relación hasta el matrimonio, la psique masculina –se había saltado ese capítulo porque asumía que todos eran pervertidos excepto un par-. Y había aprendido que ese hijo de perra la violaba, y que después de la primera relación 'supuestamente' no te debería doler, pero porque a ella le dolía todas las veces? Era como una conspiración.

Genial, y ahora tenía gastos extras. Debía comprar esas toallas sanitarias y ahí en el libro decía que si te ibas a quedar mucho tiempo fuera de casa que llevaras tampones; porque todo eso? Ser mujer era muy complicado.

Fue a la sala/comedor/cocina y removió un tablón y el concreto falso –que le había tomado mucho tiempo lograr que el papel maché se viera real- debajo y sacó unos cuadernos al lado de una cajita con una conejita blanca (11) que tenía un candado.

Sacó un cuaderno que tanto en la portada como la contraportada tenían un letrerito llamado gastos de Higiene y anotó las dos nuevas cosas. Lo volvió a meter y sacó un manojo de llaves hasta que dio con el de la cajita, la abrió y vio con desánimo el poco dinero que le quedaba –trescientos cincuenta ryos-. Suficiente para pagar las cuentas de luz, agua, etc. pero no para comer como en tres días.

Con las manos temblorosas –ya imaginándose a régimen- sacó el de 'Gastos de Comida' y tachó las compras de la semana –que ya estaban presupuestadas, palabra rara que le enseñó Takehiko- haciendo tripas corazón. Y a las otras niñas les gustaba hacer dieta?! No había nada peor que no comer!

* * *

Llegó la primera al salón, se sentó en un rincón para no llamar la atención y hundió su cara –haciendo que s le resbalaran las antiparras verdes- en sus brazos, intentando ocultar el sonrojo. Iruka la miraba fijamente, algo decepcionado. Éste es el cuarto intento de Haruko, así que era lógico que se sintiese desilusionado.

Poco a poco se fue llenando de gente la clase, y en eso llegó un revoltoso llamado Inuzuka Kiba, que vio dos coletas doradas desparramadas en una banca en el primer día de clases. No esperaba verla aquí. Habrían otros salones de su promoción? Porque nunca había visto a Haruko en el mismo salón que él. Y el año pasado no es que hablaran mucho. De hecho no la había visto.

Se sentó cerca. Luego llegó Hinata, que se sentó al lado del Aburame. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Jamás se sentaría al lado de ese raro lleno de bichos. No es que no le gustaran las cosas asquerosas o los bichos pero es que eso era… Demasiado.

De último llego Shikamaru, como siempre, pero nunca llegaba tarde; y aún no se había explicado como era que le hacía. Sin sorpresas, se sentó al lado suyo. En la banca de arriba estaba Chouji y en el extremo Uchiha Sasuke y ya tenía un corro femenino alrededor de él, con pelo largo todas. Aún se acordaba de cómo se habían enterado de que le gustaba las de pelo largo.

Era una práctica de taijutsu con las katas básicas de los movimientos y a él, Kiba, rey de las Travesuras se le había ocurrido molestar al Uchiha. Y como tenía a la mitad de las niñas de la aldea, que mejor que molestarlo sobre sus preferencias?

Aún se acordaba como si fuera ayer cuando se acercó al Uchiha y le preguntó "ey, y entonces como te gustan?", y tenía una venita en la cabeza. Ja! Qué infantil era el Uchiha por aquél entonces. Seguiría siéndolo?

-Qué cosa me gustan? –había replicado-.

O tal vez había replicado "a qué te refieres?". Y él le echó un comentario sobre los hombres, porque lo único que hacía y seguía haciendo era entrenar, entrenar y en –un ojo morado. Ya planearía la venganza. Aún se la debía. Se rió en su puesto y Chouji le miró curioso pues no sabía a que cuento venía el chiste. Kiba le miró cansado, ya nadie podía planear la venganza en paz?

Y se acordaba –cuándo había vuelto al tema?- que le había gritado algo como que no era un maldito homosexual y él le había exigido pruebas, y entonces le gritó que le gustaban las mujeres de pelo largo. Ja! Qué fácil había sido, y el resto del día ese arrogante tuvo que soportar a las niñas preguntándole sobre corte de pelo, color favorito y demás. Esperaba sonsacarle algo así pronto. Otra vez.

Miró a Shikamaru –que estaba durmiendo- y luego miró a Haruko. Empezó la clase, fingió prestar atención –ya era un experto- y de pronto vio volar un borrador hasta la cabeza de Haruko –sobre quién los demás no sabían pero ni el nombre-.

Le dejó el pelo embarrado de tiza blanca y los demás profirieron risitas ante la nueva, la rubia levantó la cabeza enfadada.

-Haruko, PRESTA ATENCIÓN! –le gritó Iruka-.

-Deja de molestarme Iruka-sensei!

Le tiró el borrador de vuelta, a una sorprendente velocidad, y tuvo que apartar la cabeza o sino le hubiera roto el crisma –de hecho se rompió inverosímilmente en dos después de un sonoro 'pao!' contra el tablero-.

Acto seguido, se levantó molesta, tan campante se fue hasta la ventana ignorando los gritos de Iruka; "oh, no; no te vas a escapar otra vez jovencita!". Iruka se plantó frente a ella, le agarró del cuello del calentador y cuando estaba arrastrándola de vuelta a su puesto –ante el asombro de todos-, de pronto se quedó con el calentador en la mano.

Haruko ya estaba corriendo una ventana –y es que el solo pensamiento de desobedecer a un sensei era extraterrestre en ese grupo-, se puso en el borde, y con toda facilidad saltó a uno de los tantos árboles al otro lado de la cerca de la Academia –que se encontraban a una distancia considerable- y se fue, tan campante.

Iruka se masajeó las sienes, pero la dejó ir y siguió dando la clase como si nada hubiera pasado en lo que Haruko se marchaba a su casa. A qué otro lugar podría ir, si no?

A veces se sentía tan sola, tan sola.

Llegó a su apartamento, abrió la puerta, y por primera vez en años la trancó mientras estaba dentro y se derrumbó frustrada en el juego de sala azul. Había comenzado mal el año escolar y lo sabía.

* * *

Se escuchaba el crujir de la rama. La corteza del árbol se quejaba por el continuo roce entre la cuerda y su pobre superficie. Sentada, una niña de cabello rubio, de mirada melancólica. Suspiró y arrastró las puntas de los pies en el suelo para detener el columpio –aún era muy baja como para poner la planta de los pies-. Ocurría lo mismo que el año pasado –y sabía que era su culpa-, pero la verdad es que estaba desganada y su sueño de ser Hokage lo veía cada vez más lejos.

Se incorporó, dio un salto y aterrizó en la rama de la copa del árbol más cercano para irse a su casa, ya que consideraba que no tenía nada más qué hacer ahí. Necesitaba un salvavidas o algo por el estilo. Salto otra vez hasta aterrizar en el polvoriento alero de zinc corrugado verde de una tienda de revistas cercana. Y siguió saltando hasta llegar a un edificio de apartamentos algo feo y de techo verde oscuro de tanto limo por las aguas anegadas, pero que era su hogar –y era un buen lugar mientras pagara las cuentas a tiempo-.

Miraba sus pies sentada en el techo, sin nada más que hacer. _En qué estoy pensando? Debería estar rogando para que me dejaran pasar o por lo menos hacer el ridículo otra vez…_ Sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que no haría eso. Su orgullo se lo impediría, y es que tenía tanto así que le podía prestar a alguien que no tuviese y sobraba. Pero un montón.

Hubo algún ruido sobre el zinc, posiblemente una paloma, así que no le puso más color hasta que sintió una mano, y sobresaltada, miró a la sonriente cara de Mizuki-sensei.

* * *

El agua corría. Agarró el jabón desinfectante y empezó a refregarse las manos con suma atención hasta que consideró suficiente y se echó un poco en la cara para refrescarse y despabilarse un poco. Apoyó las manos en el soporte de vidrio del lavamanos y se miró al espejo tranquilamente.

Ahora sólo tenía qué relajarse y esperar a que ese zorro –bueno, tal vez en este caso podría decirse zorra- hiciese el trabajo. No sabía como conseguiría burlarse a los que estaban cuidando ese depósito, pero sabía que lo conseguiría o que moriría en el intento por la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando le había dicho que conseguir ese pergamino era la panacea a todos sus males.

Sólo tenía que relajarse y esperar. Se tendió en la cama –que era algo dura por sus problemas de espalda- tratando de ver el posible desenlace. _Pero ella es demasiado bruta como para aprender algo de ahí._ Con eso tranquilizó sus pensamientos, seguro de su proeza.

Puso las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuello y, sin darse cuenta quedó dormido hasta la tarde. Se despertó adormilado, se restregó los ojos con una mano mientras la otra apretaba la manta blanca y miro por la ventana, dándose cuenta así que hacía ya un tiempo que había atardecido. Como estaba en un cuarto piso aún distinguía un resplandor rojizo en la lontananza. No eran más de las siete y pico.

Se puso encima la camisa azul marino con cuello de tortuga sobre su torso desnudo –porque no usaba la típica camiseta de mallas shinobi- y luego el chaleco de chuunin y salió por la ventana por la pereza de hacerlo por la puerta.

De tejado en tejado –y algunos estaban tan viejos que crujían debajo de su paso felino- atravesó la aldea en línea recta hasta que dejó atrás la ciudad y entro al bosque de árboles jóvenes de no menos treinta años –obviamente no eran muy gruesos-.

Chasqueó la lengua. Iruka había llegado primero. Seguramente Haruko no había sido le debidamente cauta al robar el pergamino y ahora tenía la mitad de los shinobi en pos de ella.

-Pero si Mizuki-sensei me lo dijo! –indignada, se había puesto las manos en la cadera-.

Decidió bajar de la rama en la que estaba acuclillado –por eso tenía problemas de espalda- y pedirle el pergamino y tratar de ganarse su confianza en una confrontación con Iruka. Estaba seguro de ganar pues él le habia dado la 'oportunidad' a Haruko e Iruka la había, pues, fracasado.

-Vaya Haruko, sí qué te has vuelto fuerte. Te aprendiste algún jutsu?

Haruko retrocedió un paso trastabillando, por lo que las antiparras se les vinieron hasta la nariz y tuvo que usar la punta del corazón para llevarlas al lugar que pertenecían en su frente.

-Sí –dijo, altiva-.

-Bueno, entonces ya habrás pasado el examen, ahora dame el pergamino.

-No se lo des! –la detuvo Iruka-.

-Y por qué le deberías creer a Iruka? –se aproximaba trabnquilamente hacia Haruko, mientras ella retrocedía-.

-A… A qué te refieres?

-A que te ha mentido toda la distancia. De hecho toda la aldea, hasta el Hokage.

-Mentira! Iruka-sensei nunca me mentiría!

-Gah! No lo hagas Mizuki! Sabes que no puedes decirlo!

-Aquí dónde estoy la ley me importa un pito.

-Dame el pergamino!

-No!

-Qué?! –gritaron al unísono Mizuki e Iruka y Haruko dio un portentoso salto hacia atrás-.

-Co-Cómo es ese cuento de que me mienten?

-No lo escuches es mentira!

-Cállate Iruka-sensei! Quiero saber! Aunque me esté echando una mentira! _Pero el no podría. No Mizuki-sensei. Él me quiere._

Iruka hizo una mueca. Qué poco respeto le tenían sus alumnos.

-Bueno, acaso no te has preguntado por qué todos te tratan cómo basura? Cómo si fueras de segunda clase o algo así?

-Pues yo…

-No le escuches sus patrañas!

-No.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a los chuunins presentes. Uno pensaría que sería una depresiva o algo así, pero Haruko, encogiéndose de hombros les explicó.

-Siempre he tenido mucho de qué preocuparme.

-En fin, la razón es…

-No escuches!

-Oye, qué rayos…? –empezó a reclamarle a Iruka, pero Mizuki la interrumpió-.

-Tienes al Kyuubi!

-Qué?

-En tu interior está sellado el Kyuubi, el Nueve Colas, eso es lo que la gente ve! Incluso Iruka te odia porque tú mataste a sus padres! Por que… TÚ ERES ESE MALDITO DEMONIO!

-ESO ES MENTIRA! Tú maldito…

-Claro que es verdad! O me vas a decir que Iruka todo el tiempo puede estar contigo?!

Se mordió el labio y retrocedió un poco.

-No lo escuches.

-BASTA!

Se fue, a punto de salírsele las lágrimas. _Iruka-sensei me quiere, me quiere… Pero por otro lado… De todas maneras yo… Yo lo quiero tanto!_ No se detuvo a ver atrás ni un instante, alejándose pronto. _Fue todo mentira?_

-Haruko!

Y empezaron una frenética carrera que estaba más que claro que los maestros atolondrados iban a ganar por ser más rápidos que Haruko. Y entre los dos chuunin quién ganaba? Puede que el más rápido, o el que no se choque con-ZAS!

-Ja! Toma esa Mizuki!

-Hijo de… Me las vas a pagar.

Y mientras tanto, en un arbusto cercano cierta persona había escrito el nombre de Iruka en la tierra con mucho trabajo y lo golpeaba sollozando.

-Maldito! Maldito! Maldito! Mentiroso y gandul! Deberías pudrirte! Morirte! Maldito Maldito! Mal… Ah! Mizuki-sensei.

-Dame el pergamino. O te mato.

-NO! A ninguno de los dos! Los dos deberían pudrirse par de desgraciados!

-Eso me ofende tanto.

Y del porta-kunai saca un pergamino delgaducho que desenrolla. Haruko, dejando a un lado el miedo, lo mira con inmensa curiosidad pensando en porqué estará desenrollando un pedazo de papel con un aspecto más bien viejo. Mizuki tocoó una parte del pergamino, en la que seguramente estaba el nombre de algún arma escrito y en una nube de humo apareció de repente un enorme shuriken.

-Ah!

-Te gusta? Dámelo o te mato. Y no tendré ni un solo remordimiento, te lo aseguro.

-No lo harás Mizuki!

Un borrón medio azul oscuro salió de la nada, y Mizuki quedó contra el piso con Iruka encima, con un kunai en la garganta. Desgraciadamente, Mizuki había sido de los primeros de la clase cuando estaban niños, así que era el más fuerte además del más habilidoso –porque por algo era de los mejores, no?- y le quitó el kunai y se lo clavó en el pecho justo debajo de la clavícula, pero había sido del lado derecho –Iruka de suertudo-.

-Agh! –Mizuki enseguida se apartó y fue hacia Haruko, que cuando escuchó el grito tenía la cabeza gacha-.

Iruka se incorporó lentamente, le costaba trabajo respirar. Y sentía una costilla fuera de lugar, pero nada grave.

-Ah, no… –cerró los puños, que por culpa de las uñas largas le sangraban-. Eso no. –se levantó y dejó caer el pergamino-. Ya lo heriste, pero no le tocarás ni un pelo más mientras esté aquí.

Hizo un sello extraño, con los índices y corazones de sus manos en cruz sin entrelazarse.

-**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Y aparecieron varios clones, no. Fueron definitivamente algunas decenas. Y tenían una cara demasiado seria. Pero Mizuki no se creyó que iba en serio hasta que sintió el primer golpe en su cuerpo. Y claro como eran tantas mujeres enfadadas iban y le dieron una tunda y hacían oídos sordos a Iruka que de tanto en tanto les gritabas que parasen.

-De verdad está enfadada -suspiró-. Por qué no hacen un manual para padres (12)?

-Iruka sensei! Estás bien? –y venía a preguntar eso después de que Mizuki esté atado, sea cerca del amanecer, y él lleve unas horas aguantando frío además de estar perdiendo sangre? Claro! Magnífico. Suspiró-.

-Supongo.

-Sííííííííííííí! –se tiró encima de él y cayeron al piso-.

Después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio uno de los dos se decidió a hablar.

-Iruka-sensei… Lo que dijo Mizuki-sensei… Era verdad?

Sonrió y le desordenó la cabeza..

-Claro que no… Sí ya viste como resultó ser.

-Me… Refiero a… -ahogó un sollozo-.

-Ajá? No te entiendo.

Se quitó a Haruko de encima y se incorporó.

-No puedo decir que esté orgulloso de ti, pero si te pudiste aprender semejante jutsu entonces te puedes aprender cualquier cosa. Así que… como no dejaste que me mataran he decidido darte esto –señaló su hitai-ate-.

-En serio Iruka sensei?

-Sí –ayudó a levantar a Haruko y la depositó en su mano-.

-Muchas gracias, Iruka-sensei.

Lo abrazó, y se puso de puntillas hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

_Hinata me dijo aquella vez… Pero… Yo…No me atrevería_. Estaba tan cerca. Y era sólo cariño no? Ella le quería mucho, muchísimo. Pero no tenía las agallas. Y sin embargo, lo hizo. De piquito. Y un montón de memorias inundaron su mente, horribles, pero por primera vez le importó un comino. Había besado a Iruka-sensei. Sonrió abiertamente.

-Hasta luego, Iruka-sensei!

Se despidió corriendo mientras agitaba la mano. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Iruka echó a correr detrás de Haruko. Y encima la herida le ardía.

-Oye! HARUKO! Espera por favor!

* * *

**Notas:**

_(1)_ Con lo de tres años más grande sí se puede cumplir la condición de que Haruko haya reprobado tres veces y que ése sea su cuarto intento; como dijo Iruka en el primer episodio cuándo estaban practicando el **Henge**. El jinbei es como una pijama, que se parece a lo que los campesinos llevan en Inuyasha cuando van a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

_(2)_ Noren: El típico divisor japonés que siempre vemos colgado de los restaurantes en los anime. No lo volveré a usar, pero un poco de cultura general no nos viene mal a todos (y además no estoy tan perdida cuando un amigo mío me habla sobre Japón XP).

_(3)_ Happi: Camisa de manga recta que tradicionalmente es usada para hacer un trabajo diario, que usualmente lleva un símbolo de un clan o algo por el estilo y que actualmente lo usan los vendedores ambulantes con el nombre o logo de su negocio detrás (en resumen, lo que siempre lleva Teuchi encima).

_(4)_ Bueno pues, en lo del peinado a lo que me refiero es que en la cabeza parecido al de Sango (Inuyasha), y el largo del cabello hasta los hombros.

_(5)_ Ruqun: Es un vestido chino del tiempo de la Dinastía Han y que se parece un montón a lo que usa Mulán es las películas de Disney (si no es que es la misma cosa).

_(6)_ Furisode: Es un kimono de soltera por así decirlo y es el que tiene las mangas largotas que nos gustan tanto y el que usan las geishas por excelencia.

_(7)_ Eri: Los lados del cuello.

_(8)_ Tomoeri: La parte de arriba del cuello, esa detrás de la nuca.

_(9)_ Con lo de capas interiores me refiero a hagajuban y al nagajuban que son como unos peticotes pero como no entendí bien preferí no poner nada. Esas japonesas si se ponían ropa!

_(10)_ Haori: esa chaqueta larga que va encuma del kimono.

_(11)_ La conejita blanca es My Melody, la mejor amiga de Hello Kitty. XD, o al menos yo creo que así se llamaba.

_(12)_ Con esto me refiero a que la relación de Iruka con Haruko no es la típica relación fraternal (y quizá medio filial porque a veces actúa como su padre) sino que es estrictamente de padre a hija. Y respecto a lo del beso, :D, puede que Haruko guste un poquito de Iruka, pero nada malo.

* * *

Vamos a ver. El rincón de la autora:

Respecto a lo de las violaciones pueden especular desde ahora. Sólo les puedo adelantar (respecto al violador) que su matrimonio se fue a pique y que Haruko en cierta manera le recuerda a su esposa más joven; y que tiene un complejo porque tiene conflictos con sus creencias respecto a Kyuubi, la sensación de poder que le produce el poder dominar al demonio de la aldea y sus sentimientos por culpa de un recuerdo hacia Haruko, por muy depravado que suene eso.

Aparte de eso éste será el último fanfic que utilice con esa trama. Y es que me puse a darle vueltas al asunto y era un poco ilógico que Naruto siendo NIÑO fuese violado (tendrías que ser un pederasta profesional), y con una niña suena mucho más lógico, o al menos así lo pienso después de revisar un par de estadísticas (aunque en éste mundo patas para arriba nunca se sabe). Admito que me gustan los personajes traumados y/o torturados; ja, ja.

Sí, Iruka odiaba al principio a Haruko. Por qué cree todo el mundo que es una especie de santo?

Sí, Haruko es más fuerte que su violador. Para ser exactos, a la edad de 12 años es 9 veces más fuerte que un hombre normal (es decir, más o menos un equivalente a jounin, pero sólo la fuerza porque es lentísima) pero no hace nada al respecto porque le tiene miedo. Y no le dice nada a Iruka porque lo quiere mucho y no quiere que se preocupe por ella.

Takehiko es un amigo de Haruko y nada más. Sí, ella percibe un salario, a veces en hortalizas y a veces en dinero, dependiendo de cómo ella lo requiera. Takehiko se ha encariñado con ella y le considera tan valiosa como su hija que es una gruñona malcriada.

Respecto a lo de la parte en que "se vuelve mujer" tal vez no debí incluir eso, pero cuando estaba leyendo otros fanfics sobre Fem!Naru para informarme del asunto me hice unas preguntas que cualquier chica en mi posición se haría "y es que a ésta no le dan cólicos o qué?"; en caso de que no le den (como a mí); "y en medio de la misión que pasa si se le adelanta? La destajan los perros de los shinobis por oler la sangre?", y cosas por el estilo. Así que quería dejar bien en claro que ser una kunoichi puede ser hasta más peligroso que ser ninja.

Sobre los médicos, creo que exageré un poco. Es que estaba pensando en como torturar a mi hermano menor y ustedes saben como son esas cosas.

Y respecto a lo que escribí de la ginecóloga, no pienso eso de los hombres sino que la ginecóloga es feminista. Ja, ja, que adecuado para una ginecóloga ser feminista. Si quieren saber lo que yo pienso, pienso que todos tenemos el mismo potencial (no es difícil, considerando que mi hermano tiene el IQ más alto que yo). Ja, ja, lo del libro se me ocurrió pensando en Jiraiya.

* * *

Escucho mucho por ahí que Obama es el primer presidente negro de toda América (y con eso se refieren al continente), pero sin citar a un ejemplo panameño (que ya hemos tenido dos o tres y un par de judíos), podemos citar a Haití, "La república Negra", que aparte de ser uno de los primeros países independizados en el continente fue la Primera República con presidente negro. Además, cabe destacar que Obama es mulato. Y eso sin ser racista porque tenía unos parientes musulmanes (directos) que ni sabían que existían y soy de piel oscura.


End file.
